The Shadow King
by xXAna-Christ-342Xx
Summary: The Hitachiin's have always lived hidden from the light. Kaoru has enough and tries hard to see the light just once... Not knowing he'll meet the danger that his family has hidden him from their entire life... Rated for blood and sex in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Me: WoooHoooo! What is up, my peeps! :D I've returned with a **_NEW _**story!

Hikaru: And it's new and improved! Now with lemon scent!

Me: ... XD No pun intended. Cuz this'll have lemon inside. OoooOOooo! XD

Honey: And this story features Kyo-chan and Kao-chan! :3

Me: Of course! x3 I've been recently obsessed with this pairing. :D So, here's a prologue! Oooo!

* * *

Everyone has a shadow. Everyone sees their shadow differently. Children think it's their best friend. Adults think it's just a shadow. Some people think it's you darkside. Everyone sees it differently. People are at times even afraid of their own shadow, yet they learn to live with it. The Hitachiin family were not much different. The difference was, they spent their entire life, locked in their mansion, dimming the sunlight as best they could, storing all the lights and candles in rooms. For generation, they feared shadows...

The Hitachiin's believed your shadow was dangerous. That shadows attracted bad things. They taught the young ones to fear the shadows, and to avoid the light... That if they ever met with the shadows, to not listen to anything they say... And to avoid the worst of them all... The Shadow King himself...

It was hard for them... No contact with the outside world... No exposure to the warmth of the sun... And it was even harder when one of their twins began letting curiousity get to him... They always said to him, _"Curiousity killed the cat..."_

* * *

Me: Short thing. Just a little prologue. :O Anyway, go to the next chapter for moar! :D


	2. Don't Turn on the Light!

Me: Okie dok! Chapter 1 of the Shadow King! :D Weee!

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Don't Turn on the Light!_**

He wanted so badly to move the thick, thick curtains... To move the boards behind those curtains. He wanted to see the outside world... Never had Kaoru Hitachiin seen the sun, nor the moonlight, or even the warm light of a candle stick... Koaru and his twin brother Hikaru were born to the Hitachiin family... For sixteen years they lived in the darkness of their house. The closest thing to light was the single little rays that creeped in from behind the boards. Together, Hikaru and Kaoru lived in the dark... Their parents and grandmother never let them out, nor did they let them light a candle... They only told them the dangers of the shadows...

Kaoru sat in his room, staring into the darkness of his house. He was debating whether to go with his plan... Being rich had its perks. Standing up, he made sure his twin was fully asleep in their bed still before tiptoeing to the door. Cracking it open, he whispered, "Orino... Orino! Come here!" he heard the little quick footsteps on one of his maids. _'My best maid, might I add.'_ he thought. Orino was nearly his best friend. She was sweet and did everything she could when Kaoru asked for a favor. Kaoru hoped she would do this next thing for him, too.

"Yes, Master Kaoru?" came Orino's sweet voice. She leaned close to the door to hear Kaoru's whispers. "Orino, I need a really big favor..." Kaoru looked back to his brother before carefully whispering his next words, "I need you to go out and buy me a flashlight..."

Orino had to cover her mouth to silence her gasp. She calmed down enough to whisper back, "But Master Kaoru... You know that's against my work code..." she said. She ehard him sigh and then he spoke, "Please Orino... Do this for me... I just have to see the light one time... Just once..." he begged. Orino chewed on her bottom lip in thought before nodding and answering, "Okay... I'll do it." before she left, Kaoru held out his hand. "You have to promise not to tell my mother or father." Kaoru said, holding his pinky out to her, "Promise?" Orino smiled at his childish way of a promise but she hook her own pinky to his, "I promise."

As he listened to her leave, Kaoru sighed, "Thank you so much, Orino." he whispered. He looked in the general direction of his bed before walking back and climbing in beside his brother, _'Please hurry, Orino...'_

Waiting in his room impatiently, Kaoru paced back and forth. Hikaru was still sound asleep. Without the sunlight, neither knew when to wake up. They just slept untill they could sleep no more. Their home schooling began when they woke. Kaoru sighed heavily, "Where is she?" he asked himself. The gentle sound of a knock made him stop his pacing. Quickly making his way to the door, Kaoru cracked it open and saw Orino's lilac eyes, "Did you get it?" he asked quietly.

Shaking her head sadly, Orino gave him an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry, Master Kaoru. The gaurd out front stopped me and confescated it. He said that if I try that again, I'll be fired." she bowed, "Please forgive me, Master Kaoru."

Kaoru's smiled softly, "I should be sorry, Orino. Putting you at risk like that... I'll just find another way, without putting you in danger." he said, "Thank you for trying."

Days passed, and Kaoru still hadn't found a chance to see the light. His only thought was to remove the boards from the wall. But all the ungarded storage and extra rooms were locked, the keys in his father's hold. He had to find a way to get those keys...

One evening, Kaoru walked down his hallway when he saw his father leaving one of the extra rooms. Diving behind the corner, Kaoru watched his father shut the door and sigh, "Those damned lights. I'll have Orino's head if she puts my family in danger like that again." he growled to himself before leaving the hall. Being still for a moment, Kaoru made sure his father was gone before quickly heading to the door.

He checked if it was unlocked. _'Yes! Lucky me!'_ he thought cheerfully. Turning it slowly, Kaoru pushed the door open. He looked inside and let out a breath, "Woah..." he breathed. All around the room were lamps and unused candles, and even flashlights. He stepped inside, "So this is where all the light went..." his father had told him and Hikaru about lamps and candles, never had the twins seen one up front.

Kaoru approached the first lamp he saw. His fingers touched the elegant lamp shade. He traced the patterns as best he could in the dark. He touched the end of the lamp shade and reached under, _'The switch should be down here...'_ he thought. His middle finger hit the switch and he held it between his fingers. Just as he started to turn it, Kaoru was grabbed tightly by the shoulders, "No don't!" He was thrown against the wall and Kaoru was stared at angrily by his twin, Hikaru.

"Are you mentally challenged!" Hikaru shouted in Kaoru's face, "Don't you remember mom and dad's rules!" he leaned closer to Kaoru's face, "Don't. Turn. On. The light." he said slowly. He let go of Kaoru and left. Kaoru stood frozen against the wall. Never had he seen his brother so angry, nor had he ever been scolded so badly about turning on a light...

* * *

Me: Chapter Uno! Kaoru, you just LOVE getting into trouble, huh? XD

Kaoru: **_*pouts*_** Oh shut up. When do we get to see Kyoya! D:

Me: All in good time, Kaoru-san. :3 R&R please! More cakes for commentors! :D


	3. Breaking the Wall

Me: Squee! x3 A second chapter to this! This story will be just as well updated as my last story **"Self Portrait"**. I have chapter 5 written down, but I don't wanna throw out too much at once. XD If possible, it'll be updated two chapters a day. :O GASP!

Honey: Yay! Two chapters at once!

Hikaru: **_*reading over already written chapters*_** Heeeyyy... I'm not really in any of these... T^T Why is that?

Me: This is mostly a KaoruXKyoya thing. ^^; Sorry, Hika-chan. Anyway, here you go! :3

* * *

**Chapter 2: Breaking the Wall**

Kaoru sat by his brother in the largest room of their house. His grandmother always held this small ceremony every evening. She said it was to "cleanse the shadows that have snuck in". _'I'm starting to think that my family's insane...'_ Kaoru thought, a sweatdrop appearing behind his head as his grandmother waved the cleansing tag over them. Hikaru wasn't one to complain, rarely saying any rude comments about their family's tradition. Kaoru, on the other hand, constantly questioned his family about their way of thinking, and it always got him into trouble, yet Kaoru refused to change his ways.

After the cleansing, Kaoru was approached by his twin. Since the incident last night, Hikaru hadn't spoken or even looked at Kaoru. He didn't mention a thing about it, and Kaoru somewhat knew what his brother was about to say to him. Before Hikaru could say a thing, Kaoru began to speak, "Hikaru, I'm sorry about last night." he said, "I just really want to see the light. I'm so sor-"

"Break the wall..."

Kaoru froze at his brother's words, "What...?" he looked at Hikaru in confusion through the darkness of their home.

"Take the boards off the windows in the extra room upstairs." Hikaru said quietly, moving closer to his brother, "Don't let mom or dad know." he smield slightly, "Becareful." he added as he slipped a key into Kaoru's hand. He held his twin's hand in both of his tightly, "Do it quick... And don't let _anyone_ know..." he whispered in Kaoru's ear, "Don't be too curious... Curiousity killed the cat..." he added, the saying their parents always told them when Kaoru would get to close to the light.

The day passed and soon, it was night. Kaoru sat up in his bed and climbed out from under the sheets. He took a quick look at Hikaru as he pulled on his shirt, "Thanks Hikaru..." he whispered to his sleeping twin before leaving the room. He walked down the hall and began scowering around for the stairs. He climbed the stairs carefully, his barefeet making no sound against the marble floor. He walked on his tip toes as he reached the top of the stairs.

"There..." he said quietly, seeing the door at the end of the hall. He quickly reached the door, and then he couldn't move. He stared at the wooden door, hesitating as he pulled the key out from his shirt pocket. He held the key tight in his hand, _'Hikaru stole these for me...' _he thought, _'I won't let it go to waste.'_ He lifted his head and took a breath before sliding the key into the key hole. He pushed the door open slowly, a soft, gentle creak coming out.

Stepping in, Kaoru saw more lamps and candles here, though not as many as the last room. He took a look around the dark room as best he could. At night, the house was even darker than normal. He approached the window and pushed the curtains away before slipping his fingers behind the wooden board. Tugging and pulling, Kaoru managed to yank it out. Setting it down, Kaoru looked out and his breath stopped for a moment as he saw the first form of light in sixteen years. "Wow..." he breathed, "Auntie was right... The moon's light is beuatiful."

He sighed happily as he let the light of the moon bathe him. The light itself gave him a warm feeling. The gentle wind blew into his face, and Kaoru realized how much he's missed out in his entire lifetime. For the first time in his life, Kaoru has broken the first wall of his family's tradition...

* * *

Me: Short, but it's something. ^-^ I like it so far. :D

Honey: **_*raises his hand*_** What about Kyo-chan!

Me: Next chapter, Kyoya finally appears. :O LE GASP!


	4. The Shadow King, Kyoya

Me: OMG! Here's another chapter for today. :D Kyoya is in here!

Kaoru: Yaaayyy! :3

Kyoya: Woo... _***not very excited***_

Me: Mr. Negativity... Here you go! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Shadow King, Kyoya**

Kaoru stood at the window, his smile glued to his face. "Lovely sight, isn't it?" Kaoru turned quickly in a panic. The room was empty, the door locked behind him, but Kaoru was certain he heard another voice. "Down here." Looking down, Kaoru slapped his hands over his mouth to hide his gasp. He stared down at his shadow, a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. He stepped back against the window sill, frozen in shock. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" his shadow asked mockingly, a playful look in those blue eyes. The shadow looked to the lamp, "Could you turn on the light? I like it brighter."

Kaoru couldn't speak. He was scared senseless. "Who... Who are you?" he squeaked weakly. His shadow chuckled, the eyes looking straight into his own golden ones, "I'm the Shadow King. I'm the thing your family fears. Those simpletons. The shadows are harmless. We don't bite." Once again, the shadow pointed to the lamp, "Light, please?"

Taking a breath, Kaoru carefully walked to the lamp. His shadow vanished when he stepped out of the moon's light. Reaching under the lamp shade, he hesitated in repeating his actions from the night before. Before he could retreat his hand, he flipped the switch and light filled the room. A hand grabbed Kaoru's shoulder tightly, "Isn't the light lovely?"

Kaoru felt his muscles tense as he felt a hot breath against his neck. Looking behind him, Kaoru met those blue eyes again. _'The Shadow King...'_ he thought. The king had dark hair and smooth pale skin. His blue eyes were behind a pair of thin glasses and he wore a suit so dark and black that he nearly blanded in with the darkness behind him. Kaoru also noticed that this man had no shadow of his own.

"And who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" the Shadow King asked, holding out his hand to Kaoru.

The red haired boy cautiously took the king's hand, "Kaoru..." he said. He tensed again as the Shadow King brought the back of his hand to his lips, speaking against his skin, "Kyoya..." was all he said before placing a sweet kiss to Kaoru's hand.

Pulling his hand away, Kaoru watched Kyoya cautiously, "What do you want...?" he asked. Kyoya shrugged, smirking cooly, "To make you the first Hitachiin to speak to the shadows." he looked down at Kaoru, "You don't believe the stories your family says, do you?"

Thinking, Kaoru looked up at Kyoya, _'I can't let this guy get too close to me...'_ he thought but answered the question regardless, "No sir. I don't. Once again, his hand was held by Kyoya. Kaoru felt his face get warm as Kyoya spoke against his palm, "Please, call me Kyoya." another kiss was pressed to his skin. Kyoya's soft lips made Kaoru nearly faint.

_'This guy is really good.'_ he thought, a feeling of bliss falling over him just from the simple kiss. Kaoru's legs almost gave way under Kyoya's kiss, his mind becoming slightly fuzzy. The bliss was shattered when Kaoru felt a sting of pain in his palm. Ripping his hand out of Kyoya's grip, Kaoru saw the red mark on his palm, "What the hell was that for?" he said as quietly as possible.

Leaning close, Kyoya smirked, holding Kaoru's palm up, "I call it a Shadow Kiss." he said in a soft voice. He reached behind Kaoru and grabbed the switch of the lamp, "Farewell for now, Kaoru Hitachiin." he whispered before turning off the light and dissappearing from Kaoru's sight.

* * *

Me: Oooo! Kyoya's so mysterious. :O

Kyoya: **_*smirks*_** Aren't I always?

Honey: You looked good, Kyo-chan! :3

Me: R&R everyone! :D More to come tomorrow!


	5. Friend or Foe?

Me: x3 Oooo! I love the reviews so far! Makes me wanna eat three bowls of rice! **_*does a Renge pose*_**

Hikaru and Kaoru: Shut up, Renge. **_*unamused faces* _**

Me: Oh you guys are so mean! D: Anyway, I was waiting to put this up tomorrow, but the reviews just make me wanna give it you all sooner! :D Now here's the thing, this chapter is going to be- **_*looks at hand*_** Ew, my fingers are peeling... Anyway! This chapter's all "blah, blah, blah" but next chapter... Mmmm~ x3 It's just delish. :D

Kaoru: **_*picking at the bite Kyoya made*_** He said the shadows don't bite! **_*angreh face*_**

Kyoya: Unless you want us to. **_*sexeh Kyoya smirk*_**

Me: Here it is! :D

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?**_

Since the events of the night before, Kaoru began feeling a fear toward the shadows... He began realizing why his family stayed without light so much... He couldn't believe it, but he actually wanted to start believing his family, _'I can't let him closer... He's a bad guy, Kaoru.'_ he told himself all morning. Yet no matter what he told himself, Kaoru's eyes always drifted to the bite on his palm, and how Kyoya's kisses made him feel.

Shaking his head to rid him of his thoughts, Kaoru made his way to the study room for the days homeschooling. Hikaru was already there, listening to the hired educator. The man taught the twins all they needed to know. Everything except one thing. He didn't teach them their Shadow History class. That was covered by their grandmother. "Ah, Kaoru. You're late." said the teacher, "Have a seat and I can finally begin."

Throughout the whole lesson, Kaoru kept seeing Kyoya's blue eyes, and he kept feeling the kiss against his palm. Though the bite hurt, Kaoru wanted another... He wanted more. He wanted Kyoya...

The hours were spent with hazy thoughts of Kyoya and his kisses. Before Kaoru knew it, he and Hikaru were making their way to their grandmather's room for their last lesson of the day. Shadow History. The class was spent with their grandmother telling them of the history of the shadows and how their family was tied to a war that took place between humans and shadows. It all seemed like some false fantasy to Kaoru, yet... He still believed some of it.

"Evening boys." their grandmother said, "Ready for today's lesson?" she asked, standing up from her seat near the closed off window. A thought came to Kaoru's mind, "Grandmother." he said, "Could we talk about the Shadow King today?" He became nervouse when his grandmother's lips pursed themselves together and a grim look came to her face. She approached him slowly, her eyes stone cold and locked on Kaoru.

"The Shadow King?" she asked, making sure she heard right. Nodding, Kaoru stood firm. In a flash, Kaoru was hit on the top of his head by his grandmother's cane, "WE'RE FAR TO BUSY TO BE TALKING ABOUT THE SHADOW KING, KAORU!" she shouted, "WE'LL GET TO HIM WHEN I SAY SO!" Rubbing his head, Kaoru nodded, "Right. Gomen." he said. Hikaru snickered beside his twin. He too was hit on the head. "You hush up, Hikaru." his grandmother scolded. "Yes ma'am!"

Kaoru ignored the lesson, though. He didn't want to hear about anything else except the Shadow King. Who was he? Was he a real threat to them? Was he always so skilled at- _' That's not important!'_ Kaoru mentally scolded himself. But all he could think about was the Shadow King.

After the lesson, Kaoru was held back by his grandmother while Hikaru was dismissed. "I'd like to speak to you for a moment." she told him. Kaoru waited for his grandmother patiently. She took her seat by the window again, staring at him intensely, "Why the sudden interest of the Shadow King?" she asked him seriously.

Kaoru shuffled his feet, "I was just curious... Is that okay?" he asked. His grandmother sighed, "Kaoru... You don't need to know about him. All you need to know is that he's a powerful creature." _'Creature?'_ Kaoru thought. He lifted his hand a bit, "He's not human...?" he asked. _'What a stupid question...'_

Shaking her head, his grandmother stood, "Not at all. No shadow is human. Their creatures made from the dark, only able to thrive under intense light when a shadow is most visible. That's why we stay locked in this mansion." she then looked into his eyes, "Don't trust him, Kaoru. The Shadow King is someone you mustn't listen to. Be cautious around him."

Leaving his grandmother's room, Kaoru was now torn between his thoughts. He was even more fearful of Kyoya. Every word his grandmother told him made his fear grow like a fungus. His grandmother said that the Shadow King was a shadow that liked making himself seem human, catching victims with his beauty and charm. And then, he'd pull them into the shadows, taking their life to fuel his own. Kaoru took a look at his red bite mark. _'He **is** the bad guy...'_ he thought... And the thought made his desire all the more stronger... He wanted Kyoya even more now... He wanted to let the Shadow King use all his charm on him... _'Why the hell do I want him so badly...?'_

* * *

Me: Ohhh~ Naughty, Naughty Kaoru-san. ;D

Kaoru: You just say that cuz you listened to Dane Cook do his Kool-Aid joke. **_*anime sweatdrop*_**

Me: XDDD Naughty, Naughty Kool-Aid. XDDD I love him. And apparently on youtube, Kyoya hates Monoply. XDDD Look it up!

Kyoya: I do hate Monoply! Especially when Tamaki's the banker! WHERE'D YOU GET THE PINK 50'S, YOU WHORE!

Me: XDDDD Youtube is win. Anyway, R&R please! :D This may chapter may have been boring but next chapter will be worth the wait. ;D Naughty, naughty me. XD


	6. Crossing the Red Line

Me: D: I'm so sorry everyone! D: I was going to post these next two chapters yesterday and then two other ones today but... T^T My sister took her laptop to school yesterday and I was left with no means of updating. I FEEL LIKE I'VE FAILED YOU! **_*crawls into Tamaki's corner*_**

Kyoya: She's pining...

Honey: What's that?

Kyoya: It's what the vikings did when their people failed to keep themselves updated on taking villages. In short, they phailed with a capital "P-H".

Me: **_*emo-corner*_** And I had a rough morning today, too. My stupid dog killed a baby puppy and _I _had to bury it. T^T Maybe this chapter'll make me feel better. Please read.

Hikaru: This has lemon sceeennttt~ ;D And just a little blood... Cuz Kyoya's a sadist. XD

Kyoya: AM NOT!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Crossing the Red ****Line **_

Once night came and everyone was asleep, Kaoru quietly stepped out of his room. He tip-toed to the stairs, silent as a church mouse. **_(Me: That's a steroetype for you... XD)_** He held his breath with each step he took of the stairs. Once at the top, Kaoru wasted no time in approaching the door. He unlocked the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him. Like the night before, Kaoru removed the board from the window and the moons rays flooded over him, making him sigh and casting a feint shadow behind him.

"Back again, I see." this time, the voice sent a chill down Kaoru's spine. It was _him..._

The lamp was switched on and Kaoru turned away from the warm light before Kyoya could surprise him from behind, "I need to know." he quickly said to the taller man, "Are you really... The most dangerous shadow of all...? The most powerful creature ever...?" He was quickly pinned to the wall, his back not even making a thud against it. He was stared at by Kyoya's intense blue eyes **_(Me: Seriously. What color are his eyes? I don't know anymore. D: I'M COLOR BLIND?)_** and dark smirk.

"Let me tell you something..." Kyoya said quietly against Kaoru's ear, his smirk never leaving, "I'm only _dangerous_ and _powerful _when you _want_ me to be." Kaoru shivered helplessly under Kyoya's touch. The words Kyoya spoke didn't help either. He tried pushing away, yet all he wanted to do was to lay back and let the Shadow King ravage him and his body. "I can sense you lust, Kaoru." Kyoya whispered, noticing the boy's feelings, "I can satisfy your desire." he moved his lips away from Kaoru's ear and placed his lips against Kaoru's neck, "Give yourself to me." he parted his lips and bit down on Kaoru's flawless skin, making the red head whimper in pleasure. A thin line of crimson ran down Kaoru's neck. Kyoya moved back to Kaoru's ear, "You've been Shadow Kissed." hesaid before leaning back and pushing his lips against Kaoru's.

Without hesitation, Kaoru pulled himself to Kyoya, returning the kiss with much desire. _'To hell with my fears!'_ he thought, moaning into Kyoya's mouth as he felt his tongue being teased by the Shadow King's. He gasped breathlessly as Kyoya pulled away and kissed down his neck. Kaoru threaded his hands and fingers through Kyoya's hair, pulling at the dark locks and making the Shadow King growl against his skin.

Kyoya swiftly and gently pushed Kaoru to the floor, pinning the boy down by straddling him. He was certainly glad the boy slept shirtless at night. _'Cuts my work in half.'_ he thought to himself. Kaoru watched Kyoya undress above. The sight of the shadow made his ehart race even more. He wanted to see more of him, he wanted nothing more than to just lie there and let Kyoya have his way with him.

In seconds, both were undressed and Kyoya had Kaoru pinned down, marking every piece of skin on Kaoru's chest. Every bite burned the red head, yet he wanted more. Kaoru arched his back in pleasure, whispering and trying desperatly to stifle his moans and cries, "More, more, more..." he whined over and over again. Each bite became more fierce, thin lines of blood rolling down Kaoru's sides.

Kyoya let anothe smirk appear and he ran his blood soaked tongue up Kaoru's erection. He took in every sound the boy made. He loved the moans Kaoru let out. He wanted to hear more. Gently, Kyoya sank his teeth the soft flesh, careful of his force. He felt Kaoru grow hard between his teeth and the moans Koaru let out only made him want to continue his plans. Lifting himself up, moved back to Kaoru chest, lapping and licking at the Shadow Kisses he made. Shifting a bit, he lifted Kaoru's hips up, placing himself at the boy's entrance, "Scared?" he asked calmly, teasing the younger boy's tight entrance.

Whimpering, Kaoru nodded, _'But the fear makes it much better...'_ he thought. Kaoru was pulled up into a sitting position on Kyoya's lap, and he had to bite Kyoya's shoulder quickly to stifle his scream as he felt his walls being torn apart. His teeth broke through Kyoya's skin, his small body trembling in pain as his entrance was stretched too far for him. Kyoya held him tight, the tightness being too much even for him.

Kyoya felt little lines of blood flow out from his companion, and he held the boy with tense arms, "Don't be scared..." he whispered shakily.

Kaoru couldn't hold still much longer. He relased Kyoya's should and stared down at the Shadow King, Just fuck me, Kyoya..." he whispered, wanting more pain, and more pleasure. He was pushed back down and Kyoya thrusted into him roughly, tearing him up more, yet pleasuring Kaoru at the same time. Kaoru clawed at Kyoya's back helplessly and he moaned as quietly as possible. Screams no longer wanted to come out and all he could do was cry and moan, words unable to form. _'The pain... It feels so good!'_ he thought through the fuzzy feeling of pleasure.

Fingers wrapped themselves around Kaoru's abandoned erection. Kyoya matched his pace with his thrusts, making Kaoru squirm even more under him. He could tell the red head wouldn't last much longer, and neither would he. But he'd be damned to let himself fall over the edge before the boy.

"Kyoya... I'm-" Kaoru couldn't even finish. As a wave of pleasure ran up his back, Kaoru came in the Shadow King's hand, part of his release getting on his marked abdomen. Not far behind, Kyoya came as well, filling Kaoru and letting out a sound of pleasure that made Kaoru shiver.

They lay together, catching their breaths. Kyoya pulled himself out from the red head and set Kaoru flat on the floor. He leaned over him, breathing heavily against Kaoru's ear, "I'll see you again, my little rose..." he whispered and again, he shut off the light, leaving a breathless Kaoru on the floor.

* * *

Me: Nice. D I like it. I believe it's my best smut scene that I've written in the past 4 or 5 years. :3

Kaoru: I'm in pain now... T^T

Me: But doesn't it feel gooood~? ;D Kyoya's a rough guy, ain't he? I'll have another chapter right after this one, so R&R. :D


	7. Hiding

Me: I still feel upset that I can only put up two chapters today. D: I feel like a phailure! T^T

Hikaru: But your smut scene last chapter was pretty good. (:

Me: True... :D Well, here's another chapter! Though no smut. T^T

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Hiding _**

In the morning, Kaoru's body was full of pain. The first thing he did was to get up from his bed and go straight to the shower. The shower last night did nothing to soothe his pain, but it helped wash away the blood he was dripping. _'Glad I didn't leave a trail behind me...'_ he thought in relief. He shut the door and let out a breath of pain. The bites on his chest ached, and he still hadn't fully healed from the roughness of last nights events. "Man, who knew sex would hurt like this." he said softly. And then he realized, "I just had my first time... With a shadow." he stated, blushing madly at the thought. Yet he didn't mind the thought that he lost his virginity to Kyoya... It actually pleased him in a way...

As he showered, Kaoru kept thinking of the Shadow King, _'It's like he's burned into my mind...'_ he thought as he let the shower water run over him. He looked at his chest and gently began to fingers the wounds, "He really did a number on me." he said. Poking at them, Kaoru enjoyed the burning sensation they gave off. It reminded him of Kyoya... Kaoru kept poking at them, each time making the pain worse and more intense. He surprised himself when he moaned in pleasure. He clasped his hands over his mouth befor sighing, leaning against the shower wall, "I'm so fuckin' pathetic..." he muttered.

Then, something caught his eye. Right above him was a boarded window. The thought crossed his mind... Without shutting off the water, Kaoru jumped out from the shower and went to the door. He looked out to see if Hikaru was still asleep. Surely enough, his twin was there in the bed, snoring like a train engine.

Shutting the door, Kaoru locked and ran to the window. He struggled with the board, the edges quite snug against the window. After a bit of tugging, one end was out, Kaoru pulled it out and was promptly blinded by the intense rays of the sun. He nearly fell back as he blindly set the board just outside of the shower, his free hand rubbing his eyes, "Note to self: Don't open the windows during the day." he muttered.

Arms then wrapped themselves around Kaoru, pulling him back under the water, "Good morning, my elegant rose." Kyoya's voice sent a shiver up Kaoru's back. Kaoru lifted his head and was met with Kyoya's lips against his own. He melted into the kiss, pulling himself closer against Kyoya's bare skin. He felt Kyoya take his hand and they pulled away as the Shadow King lifted Kaoru's palm to his face, "My poor rose... I bit you just a bit to hard." he gently gave a kiss to the red wound, "Let me make it better."

Kaoru shivered under the rain of the shower head as Kyoya lapped at his mark like a cat. He felt his face redden as Kyoya began lapping at the other wounds. He gasped at the feeling of Kyoya's tongue against his neck and then the licks traveled lower, to his chest. Kyoya continued down, giving the same treatment to each bite mark. Kaoru whimpered helplessly, his back against the shower wall. Uncontiously, his hands tangeled themselves in Kyoya's wet hair, little mews of pleasure coming out from his lips.

A knock came from the door, "Kaoru? How much longer are you going to be?" Hikaru asked from their room.

Kaoru couldn't hear Hikaru's voice. He was high off of the tongue that was running all over his abdomen. "Kyoya..." he tugged at the Shadow King's hair, making him look up. Kaoru noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses, and was entranced by the look in Kyoya's eyes. "I-..." Kaoru was cut off by the doorknob shaking. "Kaoru! I'm going to break the damn door down if you don't open up!"

In a panic, Kaoru pulled Kyoya up, "You have to go!" he whispered, grabbing the board from the floor. He was pinned gently again to the wall and Kyoya gave a gentle peck to his lips.

"We'll see eachother again, Kaoru." Kyoya whispered against Kaoru's lips before stepping back and allowing Kaoru to put the board in place. It took a moment for Kaoru to move but the sound of the lock clicking open made him quickly turn and hurriedly put the board in place.

The door swung open and Hikaru looked in, "Kaoru? Did you drown in the shower or something?" he joked. He heard the water shut off and Kaoru's head peeked out from the shower . Kaoru smiled at him, "No, I just really felt relaxed here. I didn't know I was taking so long." he lied, "I'll be out soon." He watched his brother leave before letting his smile drop. Letting out a breath, Kaoru slid down the wall, "That was too close..." he whispered. _'I have to be more careful...'_ he told himself mentally.

* * *

Me: Ohhh! Kaoru and Kyoya almost got caught. ;D I hope you liked these past two chapters. :3 R&R!

Kyoya: Do it so she'll stop pining. -_-;

Me: ... **_*goes back in the corner to pine*_**


	8. Sensed

Me: I've returned today with another lovely chapter. :D The reviews for the last two chapters made me smile and be all giddy all day! x3333 THANK YOU! Honey, do your thing. :D

Honey: **_*smiles*_** Here's a list of everyone who deserves a big special cake from me and Takashi! :D **X-Yaoi Princess-X, RockerGirl0709, Draycos, and dreamaker401.**

Me: Thank you! :D And thank you X-Yaoi Princess-X for telling me Kyoya's eye color. XD I honestly thought his eyes were blue in the entire time I've watched the Host Club. XDDDDD

Kyoya, Koaru, and Hikaru: PHAAAIIIILLL!

Me: -_-; I think Kyoya's been spending too much time with the twins... HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Sensed_**

Kaoru exited his room once Hikaru had jumped into the shower. As he shut his door, Kaoru looked at all the hysteric maids that were running around. He caught the arm of one of them, noting her paniced look, "What's wrong? WHy's everyone so..." he looked around, "Freaked out?" he said, not able to think of a better word.

The maid pulled out of his hold, "Your grandmother is in hysterics! She keeps screaming out that the shadows are here!" the maid cried, "Oh, Master Kaoru! Please try to console her!" she began dragged him down to his grandmother's room. As he was pulled, Kaoru couldn't help but panic in his mind, _'My grandmother knows! She's going to know about Kyoya!'_ he tried to relax himself as the maid stopped at the door of his grandmother's room. He was almost literally shoved into the dark bedroom. He stood up after catching his footting and nervously tugged the hem of his shirt, "Granny...?" he asked, "Are you here?"

"The shadows... They're here, Kaoru." at the bed, Kaoru could see his scared grandmother. She had the sheets pulled up to her chin, and she trembled in fear as she muttered things about the shadows under her breath. Approaching slowly, Kaoru could see the fear in her grandmother's wide eyes. "They're here..." she whispered, "Who let them in, Kaoru? Do you know?" she looked at him hopefully. Kaoru stopped walking and hesitantly shook his head, "No grandmother... I... I don't." he lied. He saw her flinch, "What is it?"

"Someone's is tainted in this house..." she said and sat up quickly, "I must cleanse the house and everyone in it!" she said, getting out of bed, all fear gone and replaced with bravery, "No lessons today, Kaoru. Stay in your room." she said. Her eyes caught something and she approached Kaoru. Her withered hands touched the side of Kaoru's neck, "Kaoru... What's this?" her fingertips didn't even make it to the spot on his neck before Kaoru pulled away.

"I got a little rash this morning." Kaoru lied once again, "It's nothing." he gave a little scratch to his "rash", holding back the gasp in his lungs as it burned intensly. He stepped back, "I'll be going to my room, now. I'll be sure to attend the cleansing today for sure." he was about to walk away when a hand grabbed his wrist tightly. "Kaoru. I'll cleanse you now. I fear that you are at risk, being the youngest." he was pulled and pushed into a chair. He watched his grandmother glide around the room in her gown, almost looking like a ghost.

She appeared again, a cleansing tag in one hand, and scentless insense in the other, "This'll keep you safe." she reassured and began to cleanse her youngest grandchild. Her actions and words she spoke brought much worry to Kaoru, _'I can't let her keep me away from him!'_ he thought. Thinking back, Kaoru remembered something from his grandmother's lessons, _'When people were exposed to the shadows, tainted deep in the soul, they avoided cleansings. During regular ceremonies, they would hold onto the shadows inside them. Hold on to the shadows, and they, too, will hold on to you.'_

Kaoru could feel something start to leave him inside. He felt an empty space form, _'The shadows... Kyoya!'_ he tried hard to grab and hold on to the shadows deep inside him, _'I won't let him go... I won't!'_ he felt himself pull it back, and Kaoru felt the warmth of the shadows... He felt the warmth of Kyoya...

"There. You should be protected now." his grandmother said, apparently not realizing that her own grandson had stopped her actions, "But to be safe, make sure you attend the cleansing of everyone in the house." she said. Kaoru stood and thanked his grandmother. Just as he started to leave, his grandmother spoke again, "Don't let them near you, Kaoru. They may seem nice, but they're lies. All of them."

Her words meant nothing to Kaoru. He wouldn't believe her. To him, the shadows were harmless... To him, they were loving. He left the room and started down the hall. He let out a heavy breath, "That was close... Way too close." he muttered softly. He certainly was having quite a few close calls today. He touched his neck, "I have to get rid of this..." he said and made for the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Me: OH NO! IT'S SO SHORT! D:

Kaoru: OH NO! I'VE ALMOST GOTTEN CAUGHT! D:

Hikaru: OH NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS ISN'T BUTTER! D: **_*eating buttered toast*_**

Me: -.-; R&R please and you'll have more cakes! :D


	9. Stop Hiding!

Me: :D Another chapter for today! YAY! X3 This chapter is just full of Kaoru trouble. D:

Kaoru: OH NO! D:

Me: LET'S READ AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! :D

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Stop Hiding!_**

The evening for Kaoru was Hell on Earth. All classes were cancelled by his parents demand. His grandmother continued her cries of the shadows being in the house. Even Hikaru was acting strange all afternoon. He avoided Kaoru as much as possible, their eyes never meeting, and when they did meet, Hikaru's were always filled with intense thought. _'It's like the day he found me trying to turn on the light...'_ Kaoru thought sadly. He felt as if everyone was turning on him, already suspecting he was guilty of his grandmother's hysterics, _'I'm sorry that I did this... But I can't leave Kyoya.'_ he thought whenever someone avoided his gaze.

By the end of the day, Kaoru collapsed in his bed. He heard his brother approach their shared bed and the bed shifted, signaling that Hikaru was already getting in. They didn't speak or even say goodnight like usual. It was all just silence. They lay there, and Kaoru stared up at his cieling, waiting for some sort of sign that his brother was asleep. His sign was the loud thud and the blankets being pulled onto the floor. Smiling, Kaoru looked and saw Hikaru flat on the floor, the sheets tangeled around his legs as he slept, light snores coming from him. Lifting himself up, Kaoru pulled on his shirt, _'I don't plan on repeating last night.'_ he thought as he buttoned up the white shirt. He took one last look at Hikaru before making for the door.

The halls were still and quiet as Kaoru walked. In just two days, he had become used to the walk upstairs. He didn't even try to be quiet now. He knew where to step, when to hold his breath, and when to walks on his toes. Even the walk up the stairs didn't seem so long for Kaoru. Before he knew it, he was unlocking the storage room door. "It isn't so scarey now." he said quietly. He wasted no time in opening the window and turning on the light. Once he finished his routine movements, Kaoru turned and saw Kyoya smiling at him from his seat by the window. Kaoru quickly approached Kyoya and wrapped his arms around the taller man's sides.

"I've missed you." Kyoya said softly, holding the red head against his chest. Kaoru sighed in relief as he snuggled his face closer to the Shadow King's chest. _'The feeling he gives off... It's just so warm.'_ he thought, his eyes closed in contentment. The hold Kyoya had on him was gentle, yet protective. _'Or possessive.'_ Kaoru thought. He didn't care which. All he cared about was the man holding him.

Kyoya smiled once again and buried his nose in the smaller boy's hair, inhaling Kaoru's scent. He regretted it quickly when he smelled a horrid scent. He quickly pushed Kaoru away, taking a few steps back. He knew Kaoru was worried about his actions. Kyoya stood straight and gave an apologetic look, "Forgive me. It's just..." he thought of how to explain, "Your scent is that of a person who's been cleansed. Obviously your family attempted to protect you from the shadows."

Nodding, Kaoru kept the distance between them for Kyoya, "Yeah. My grandmother seems to sense that you've been in the house. I thought I kept her from actually keeping me clean." he dropped his head slightly.

"You did a good job." Kyoya said, "If they had fully succeeded, I wouldn't be able to touch you, let alone take in your smell." he took a step froward, "But I won't let that keep us apart." Again, he pulled Kaoru close, trying his best to ignore the smell that made him sick, "Sadly, we can't repeat last night. The scent would be too much."

Kaoru nodded, "I understand." he looked up and gave a gentle kiss to his... Lover? Yes. He wanted to consider Kyoya his lover. Breaking the gentle kiss they just shared, Kaoru keep his eyes up at Kyoya, "Kyoya." he said, getting the Shadow King's attention, "Are we... Considered lovers?" he asked, a blush coming to his cheeks. Kyoya chuckled and placed a kiss to Kaoru's forehead, before taking the smaller boy's hand in his, bringing it t his lips like nights before, "I'd love to call you my lover. Yet I feel that it would not be appropriate since I am a mere shadow, not worth your time." he gave a kiss to Kaoru's knuckles before looking into Kaoru's golden eyes, "But for you," he whispered, "we can be called lovers." he held his new lover close. They stayed together like that. "We'll remain together, Kaoru." Kyoya whispered against Kaoru's strawberry hair, "I promise, I'll-" he stopped quickly, a new, stringer smell hitting his nose. And it certainly wasn't Kaoru.

Kaoru looked up with worry. He became scared when he saw an almost demonic look appear in Kyoya's eyes, "Kyoya. What-" he was cut off when Kyoya pushed him back roughly and lash out violently at the intruder at his back.

Pinning this intruder to the wall silently, Kyoya was ready to tear up the intruder. He couldn't see their face before a hand was shoved under his shirt and a fire burned his stomach. Letting out a cry of pain, Kyoya threw the other person down and sat on their chest to pin them down. Trying to keep them silent, Kyoya slapped a hand over their mouth, ignoring the pain that came to his palm. "Kyoya, stop!" he heard Kaoru cry behind him, pulling at his shirt. He looked at his red haired companion and saw a pleading look in Kaoru's golden eyes. "Let him go!"

Looking back down, Kyoya had to take a moment to realize the boy under him. It was like a mirror image... The intruder looked exactly like Kaoru... His thoughts were interrupted as hands freed themselves and shot under his shirt again, grabbing his sides and making another cry come out from Kyoya's throat.

"Hikaru, stop!" Kaoru attempted to free his lover from his twin's grip. Hikaru threw Kyoya off him and allowed the Shadow King to writher on the floor in pain. He looked at his twin and gave an intense glare, "I heard everything, Kaoru! Are you insane! Letting this guy into our house every night! And even worse, calling him your lover! What happened last night! What made you two so close?" Every questioned was shouted in Kaoru's face and he had to slap a hand over Hikaru's mouth to stop him.

"Please Hikaru, be quiet!" Kaoru whispered, "I don't want anyone to hear!" he released his brother's mouth. Hikaru couldn't believe Kaoru, "You know what our parents said about them!" Hikaru whispered angrily, "He's no different!" he pointed at Kyoya, who was still curled up on the floor, gasping for an even breath. Kaoru shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks, "No, Hikaru! He won't hurt us! He's never hurt me!" he stepped between his brother and his lover when Hikaru was about to attack Kyoya again, "Please, don't hurt him!"

Kyoya struggled to lift himself up. His arms shook as he supported his weight with them. Not only was Hikaru and Kaoru's smell becoming too much for his senses, but the pain in his stomach, sides and hand was starting to become crippling. He looked at Kaoru through cracked glasses, the fall to the floor making them start to break, "Kaoru..." he said weakly, but getting the younger one's attention, "Shut off the light... I can't stay any longer..."

Kneeling by his lover, Kaoru leaned down and gave an apologetic kiss to his shadow. He didn't care if his brother saw them, _'To Hell with him!'_ Kaoru thought as he pulled away and moved to the lamp, _'I love Kyoya too much.'_

Once the light was out, Kaoru knew Kyoya was gone. He boarded up the windows silently, not once looking at Hikaru. After he finished, Kaoru took Hikaru's hand and pulled his brother out of the room, shutting the door and locking it. He knew Hikaru was going to give him a long talk...

* * *

Me: HWAAA! :D I'm proud of this one! Aw, poor Kyoya! D: He's in pain now!

Kaoru: T^T My poor Shadow King!

Me: R&R and I'll give you more good chapters! :D And maybe some smut. ;D And shower scenes. ;DD YES!


	10. Convincing Enough?

Me: :D MOAR CHAPTERS! And these glasses still tickle! D:

Kyoya: You should be ASHAMED! _***smacks me with a rolled up newspaper***_ BAD AUTHOR! BAD!

Me: T^T What I dooo?

Kyoya: You started ANOTHER story with me in it! ANOTHER! That's like making me cheat!

Me: ^^; Yeah, I started another story. It has my alter, gay ego Zeke. It's a KyoyaXO.C fic. :3 Check it out, but it's not as amazing as this. XD Well, READ ON! :3

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Convincing Enough?_**

Once Kaoru heard his bedroom door shut closed behind him and Hikaru, he braced himself for Hikaru's lecture. He certainly wasn't ready for Hikaru's actions. He was thrown to the floor by a hard slap to the face. Kaoru lied there for a moment, stunned and not really feeling the numbness in his cheek. Gently, he touched his stinging cheek before looking up at his brother from under his red hair, "Wh-...What was that for?" he asked shakily, fighting back tears.

Hikaru had his head down, avoiding his twin's eyes. His hands were in fists and he lifted his head slightly, "I can't believe you... I thought you were the smarter of us two..." he held back the urge to hit his brother again, instead letting his anger come out in tears, "Why would you do this, Kaoru? Hasn't our family taught you better?" he looked at his twin, identical tears running down his own face, "Tell me Kaoru... Why?"

Kaoru sat up, looking away from his brother, "You don't know what it feels like... You don't know what _I _feel when I'm with him, Hikaru..." he smiled slightly, "It just feels... It feels like everything is perfect when we're together... I know he's a shadow, I know he's a bad guy... But I look past that because... Because he doesn't show any of that to me." he tightened his fist, his fingers brushing against the scabbing bite on his palm, "He's not bad at all. And if you got to know him," he looked up at Hikaru, "I'm sure you'd agree, too." he stood up and gave a pleading look to Hikaru, "Please... Just, come with me tomorrow night, and talk to him. He'll show you that grandmother and our parents were wrong." he looked into his brother's eyes, "Will you just try to get to know him?"

Hikaru wanted so badly to decline his brother. He wanted nothing more than to run and tell his parents what he found. He wanted to show them... But the look in his twin's eyes... The look of joy, and cheerfulness he saw when his brother was with Kyoya made him faulter... _'He looked so happy... I can't take that away from him...'_ with a sigh, Hikaru relcutantly nodded. He offered his brother a smile, "I'll do it... But only for you." he pulled his brother into a tight hug, "Just promise me... He won't hurt you." He didn't care for himself. He wanted his younger brother to be safe.

Nodding, Kaoru returned the hug, "He won't. And he won't hurt you either." _'Atleast... I hope he won't.'_ after the attack earlier, Kaoru was worried Kyoya would attack Hikaru again. He remembered the look in Kyoya's dark eyes when he smelled Hikaru's scent. _'He didn't look anything like my Kyoya... Not at all...'_

The night went by, and Kaoru's grandmother had calmed down. She was normal again, but refused to continue the lessons for the rest of the week. Kaoru found this as a blessing, since all he could think about was his demonic lover. He couldn't even try to think about school work. _'Kyoya... Is he okay after last night? Kyoya...'_ letting out a sigh, Kaoru got up and went to shower. Once the door was locked, he looked quickly to the window above the shower. "...I have to see if he's okay..." he whispered. He knew Hikaru was asleep, the loud snoring penetrating the wooden door.

The sunlight broke through when the board was removed and it brightened the bathroom. Taking a look around, Kaoru realized how beautiful the bathroom was. "I wonder how the whole house'd look without these boards in the way?" he said to himself, setting down the board. He realized immediatly the absence of the warm arms that usually held him whenever he let the light in. Looking behind him, Kaoru saw Kyoya undressed in the shower, yet his tall figure was leaned against the wall, "Kyoya." he approached the man under the shower's rain. Ignoring that he was fully clothed, Kaoru stepped beside his lover, gently touching the taller man's arm, "Kyoya... Are you okay?"

Looking down at Kaoru, Kyoya gave a smile, "Fine. Last night wasn't the best..." held up his hand, showing his younger companion the slightly blistered burn on his palm, "That's just from covering your brother's mouth." he grabbed Kaoru's hands and layed them on his stomach, "And these are from him touching me."

Looking at where his hands were laid, Kaoru gasped lightly. The same blistered burns were on Kyoya's smooth stomach, covering almost his entire lower abdomen. He was gentle as he touched the red blisters, "My poor Shadow King..." he looked back up at Kyoya, "I'm so sorry." he leaned up and gave his lover a kiss of apology. He pulled away and began undressing himself, peeling off his wet clothing, Kaoru was soon undressed and he leaned closer to his shadow, "Tonight'll be different." he said quietly.

The words confused Kyoya, "Tonight? You mean..." when Kaoru nodded, he became slightly annoyed, "I'm not coming out tonight if he's there. Especially after what happened last night." he said seriously. The cold tone he had made Kaoru flinch. The red head gently touched Kyoya's chest, "Kyoya, I promise you. He won't touch you at all. I just want him to know that you're harmless. Please Kyoya. Don't hide from him." when Kyoya looked away from him, Kaoru thought of how to convince his lover to agree to the meeting. He let a smile grace his lips and he gently reached up, making Kyoya look down at him, "I'll make it worth your while." A raised eyebrow showed that Kyoya was interested in his offer. With his smile still on his face, Kaoru began to give light kisses to his lover's neck, "You agree to meeting my brother," he said between each kiss, traveling down Kyoya's chest, "and I'll agree to give you much _pleasure." _he slowly dropped to his knees, his lover pinned to the shower wall.

Kyoya felt his breath quicken slightly as he watched Kaoru move down to his lower region. He shivered slightly when Kaoru looked up at him with lustfull golden eyes, "R-Really?" he stuttered, almost unable to speak. He let out a quick breath as he felt Kaoru's smooth tongue lick up his shaft. He leaned his head back slightly, feeling the red head's tongue tease his erection.

Kaoru gave sweet kisses to his shadow's cock, gently nibbling it like a mouse nibbling a cookie. "Kyoya..." he breathed gently, making his voice sound lustfull and seductive. He ran his tongue up the shaft and sucked gently on the head, teasing Kyoya to the point that the Shadow King whimpered in torment. Kaoru was quite surprised that he could make the Shadow King whimper for him. He licked the bead of pre-cum, enjoying the taste of his lover. Kaoru felt hands tangle themselves in his hair and give a gentle tongue as he listened to how Kyoya moaned above him. He smiled in satisfaction and took all of Kyoya into his mouth, sucking his lover's hard member.

Kyoya gasped softly for a breath, enjoying the warmth of Kaoru's mouth around his cock, "Kaoru." he moaned helplessly. Never had he felt so submissive to someone. Usually he was the one to make his victim moan his name. He tugged and petted Kaoru's hair, his hips rocking slightly, his red haired lover sucking and licking his hard erection.

Kaoru felt his throat become sore, yet he wanted so badly to hear Kyoya's moans of pleasure. He moaned and hummed, making a small cry come from Kyoya. The sound was small, something he never thought Kyoya would do. He moaned louder, feeling his own cock harden at the sounds Kyoya made. "Kaoru... Kaoru..." His name was moaned and whimpered over and over. He could tell Kyoya was having a hard time being as silent as possible. "Kaoru... Fuck!" soon, Kaoru felt Kyoya jerk his hips, letting out a helpless cry as he came. The taste was sweet to Kaoru as he swallowed most of it. Releasing his lover, he licked the Shadow King clean, his tongue gliding once again over the Shadow King's member.

Kyoya shook as he tried to gather his thoughts. He shut his eyes, his heart still racing from Kaoru's actions. He didn't even realize that Kaoru was back on his feet untill he felt gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder. He opened his eyes, his mind still fuzzy with ecstacy. Kaoru gave him a deep kiss, pushing his tongue past Kyoya's lips. He fought against the shadow's tongue, his arms pulling Kyoya closer. He gave a squeak of surprise as he felt Kyoya's hand brush against his own cock.

"I'll meet your brother," Kyoya whispered huskily against Kaoru's ear, "if you let me inside of you." His voice, his tone, his touch, all of it made Kaoru moan softly. He was lifted up and pushed against the opposite wall. He looked at Kyoya and was given a passionate kiss. Kaoru moaned into Kyoya's mouth, his legs wrapped tightly around the raven haired man's waist. He felt the familiar feeling of Kyoya's cock prodding his tight entrance. The feeling was very familiar, but Kaoru was still nervous. The soft lips that kissed his neck made him remember, _'He'd never hurt me. He'll make sure I'm okay.'_ Kaoru let out a gentle cry as he felt Kyoya gently push into him. Their first time was rough, harsh, and feirce. Kaoru enjoyed it even if it was filled with pain. Now, Kyoya would be gentle and loving for him. He wouldn't break his elegant rose.

Kyoya let his lover get used to the feeling of being penetrated a second time. He held his red haired lover closer, feeling Kaoru's muscles slowly untense themselves. "Are you okay?" he whispered soothingly to Kaoru. A silent nod gave him a feeling of reassurance. Gently, he thrusted himself into Kaoru, being slow with his movements for his young companion. Kaoru let out small sounds of pleasure, from little squeaks to little mews. He sounded like a small kitten, at times even purring from the feeling of Kyoya being inside him.

Kaoru breathed unevenly as Kyoya picked up his pace. He moaned and whispered slurs of passion. "Ngh... Kyoya... Agh..." he whispered each sound, each word. He felt Kyoya kiss and bite his shoulder as he began to push into him harder. Kaoru let out another cry, a small feeling of pain coming to him as Kyoya hit the sensitive spot inside him. It burned yet it brought pleasure to him. He whimpered and cried out again, torn between pleasure and pain. When Kyoya hit the spot again, harder this time, Kaoru gasped out, gripping Kyoya's shoulder tightly between his teeth.

Kyoya began to thrust into his lover's sweet spot. He hit the same area harder and harder eachtime. He could feel Kaoru's muscles cntract with each thrust. And the noises Kaoru released only made it much more enjoyable. He could tell Kaoru was near his climax. He wasn't that far off either. He wanted to reached the end together this time. He moved harder into Kaoru, feeling a tightness in his lower abdomen. Kaoru felt the same feeling, unable to hold on any longer. "Kyoya!" he cried in as much of whisper as he could. The feeling of Kyoya filling him made Kaoru tilt his head back and come over his chest. He felt his limbs go limp, his mind a whirlwind of pleasure. He felt a gentle tongue lick his chest clean. A lazy smile came to Kaoru's lips. He was completely high off of his orgasm. He was gently and carefully set down onto his feet, but was firmly held up by Kyoya.

Looking up with the same lazy smile, Kaoru looked into Kyoya's eyes, "Convinced now?" he asked, referring to his earlier offer. Kyoya chuckled softly and kissed Kaoru's wet hair gently, "I'm convinced." he held his lover close, "I'll meet him tonight." he said softly, unsure if he really wanted to meet Hikaru again. _'But Kaoru wants me to, and whatever my Kaoru wants, my Kaoru gets.'_ he thought, bliss falling over him as he looked down at Kaoru.

* * *

Me: I feel accomplished! :D

Kyoya: I don't.

Me: Do you ever? **_*unamused face*_** Good chapter, no? :3 So R&R this might be the only chapter for today. D: But I hope it'll hold everyone over till tomorrow. And remember! Check out my KyoyaXO.C fic. It's just something I do in my free time. :D


	11. Starting Over

Me: I'mma give you another chapter! :D Cuz you're all so special for reviewing! x3

Honey: **_*leaving the kitchen with a bunch of little cakes in hand* _**I made more cakes for the reviewers! :3

Me: Weee! X3 And the last chapter was my favorite in this whole story so far. :D KyoyaXKaoru sex for the win! :3

Kaoru: **_*blushes*_**

Me: Moar chapter! :D

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Starting Over_**

The evening flew past the twins. Kaoru was left with a feeling of bliss all day from his morning meeting with Kyoya. He couldn't help but smile anytime he thought of the Shadow King. Hikaru wasn't as joyful. He was nervous, cautious, and most of all, protective of his younger sibling. He didn't care how much Kaoru protected Kyoya, he would _never_ trust the shadow his brother loved. He agreed to this meeting only to please his twin.

That was all.

Kaoru sat up in bed that night. The clock read 12:00 A.M. His normal time that he got up and went to visit Kyoya. Kaoru smiled and turned over, shaking Hikaru's arm, "Hika. Hika-chan." he whispered. Hikaru groaned sleepily and rolled over to face his brother. "Come on. You promised me you'd come with me." Kaoru said. Hikaru reluctantly got up and picked up his shirt. He pulled on the shirt and left on his pajama pants. Kaoru did the same, buttoning up his white shirt. With a grin, Kaoru took his brother's hand and went to the door.

They exited into the hall, taking a quick look around before running down the hallway. Kaoru held Hikaru's hand tightly, his memory leading him through the house. They ascended the stairs, the only time they slowed to a walking pace. Hikaru held his brother's hand tightly. His drowsyness had subsided and now he was on constant watch for anything. He wasn't about to let strange things hurt him or his brother.

Stopping at the door, Kaoru released his brother's hand to dig in his pants pocket for the key Hikaru gave him. Before unlocking the door, Kaoru turned and quickly gave his brother a hug, "Thank you, Hikaru." he whispered, his smile stuck to his face. Hikaru was confused, but realized what his brother meant. _'I gave him that key... I'm the reason why he even met Kyoya...' _He returned the hug, but didn't return the comment. Instead, he watched his brother pull away and start unlocking the door.

Hikaru looked inside as Kaoru casually walked to the window. He didn't know his father had hidden so many lamps. '_It's kind of weird.'_ he thought. The sound of wood being yanked off it's place made Hikaru look to the window. Kaoru motioned for him to come by his side. Looking in the direction his brother was looking at, Hikaru felt his breath taken away.

"You've missed so much, Hikaru." Kaoru said softly. Hikaru nodded absentmindedly. His eyes were watching the night sky. Never had he seen such beauty. He then wondered, what else had he missed out on in his sixteen years of living? What had his family kept him hidden from? What beautiful sights had he missed since being born?

"You still smell like a dying animal on the side of the road." came the sarcastic remark behind them.

Turning quickly, Hikaru expected to see Kyoya once more. Yet he was puzzeled when he didn't see a thing.

"Down here, jackass."

Looking down, Hikaru nearly leapt out of his skin when Kaoru's shadow stared back at him. He recognized the dark eyes. Kyoya lived inside Kaoru's shadow? How... Scarey... Hikaru collected his thoughts before giving a scowl at Kyoya from his earlier remark, "Yeah well you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses yourself!" he retorted.

Kaoru sighed and turn the lamp on. The light filled the room like normal. And Hikaru was slightly blinded by the light. _'Okay, so maybe I hadn't missed so many good things.' _He thought. He heard steps go past him and he looked to see Kaoru embrace Kyoya lovingly. He glared at the shadow intensly. Kyoya only gave a cool smirk in return before he placed a kiss to Kaoru's lips.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said softly, "This is Kyoya. He's the Shadow King..."

The words made Hikaru tense. _'Shadow King?'_ he thought in panic. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru flinched at his brother's tone, "Hikaru, what did you promise." he then turned to Kyoya, "Kyoya, this my twin brother." he pulled Kyoya closer to his twin, "I want you two to get along for tonight. Kyoya, prove to him that you're not a threat to me, or anyone else."

Kyoya gave a nod to his lover, taking a seat in a chair by the table with the lamp. "I see Hikaru's scent is dying down now." he gave a light smirk, "Perhaps he can meet his own shadow." he gestured to the wall behind Hikaru.

The twins looked and saw Hikaru's shadow. It was slumped, but Hikaru's posture was upright and proper. Hikaru almost seemed scared at the thought of a shadow coming out to him.

"Don't worry. Your smell is scaring him away." Kyoya said bluntly, the shadow shifting forms between slouched and Hikaru's normal position. He almost felt sympathetic to his lower shadow, but he brushed it off. He wasn't really one to feel sympathetic for other shadows. He was the King after all. _'Poor shadow.'_ he thought to himself.

Hikaru relaxed a bit before looking back to Kyoya, "So... How are you any different from what our grandmother has told us?" he wanted proof now. Hikaru Hitachiin was _not_ one to beat around the bush.

Leaning back in his seat, Kyoya gave a smirk, "I'm certainly not what she claims the Shadow King to be." he said calmly, "I certainly am no threat to humans. I'm just a harmless shadow on the wall." he caught Kaoru's gaze for a moment, repeating his last statement once more slowly, "Just a simple shadow on your wall."

Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows slightly, wondering why his lover had said such a thing. _'You're more than that Kyoya. Why would you say such a thing?'_ he thought curiously. He made a note to ask his lover about it later.

"As I said," Kyoya continued, "I've never harmed a human, unless it was in self defense." he looked at Hikaru's eyes from behind his glasses, "Even shadows try to survive." he added in a serious tone. "What lies did your grandmother tell you about my kind that makes you so afraid?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Hikaru took a seat on the floor, pulling Kaoru down with him, "She said you've killed people. Hundreds of them. All for no reason." he gave a look of anger at Kyoya, "You're a danger to us humans. A danger to me. And a danger to Kaoru..."

In an instant, Kyoya and Hikaru were on their feet, one ready to lash out at the other. Hikaru stood defensivly in front of his twin, and Kyoya stood offensivly, ready to lunge at the older Hitachiin.

"Both of you stop it!" Kaoru said, getting between the two. He looked at Hikaru in a scolding way, "You promised you wouldn't do anything wrong." he looked at Kyoya the same way, "And you promised you wouldn't hurt him." He stepped back from between them. The two rivals stared at eachother for a moment, seeing which one would drop their gaurd first. Kaoru could feel the tension untill he saw Kyoya stand straight and give a slight bow to Hikaru. There was silence in the air as Kyoya dropped to one knee, kneeling in front of Hikaru.

"I won't attack. I made a promise to your brother." Kyoya said, "And, for the moment, I'll drop my position as a king, and show _you_ respect." he dropped his head, "Do what you want. Attack me. Ignore me. Whatever."

Hikaru stood frozen. Here he was, in front of the most feared Shadow King, and the said most feared man was kneeling at his feet... He somewhat expected the world to end. Taking another look at Kyoya, Hikaru slowly smiled. He looked at Kaoru and was even more delighted by the smile Kaoru gave. Reaching down, Hikaru held his hand out in front of Kyoya's face, "Get up. You look like a damn fool down there." he teased.

Kyoya looked at the hand in confusion before taking it slowly, being pulled to his feet. He was hugged by Kaoru tightly. "Thank you, Hikaru." he heard his lover say to Hikaru. He looked up and met with Hikaru's golden eyes. Hikaru smiled at him, and Kyoya returned the look, glad that his lover's wishes came true for the evening.

* * *

Me: Aww, that's sweet and junk. XDDD

Kyoya: You seem giddy.

Me: I am! :D I love this fic! x3 R&R!


	12. Tamaki

Me: D: BAD NEWS! I won't be updating often for the next two weeks. I'm booted off. D: Atleast untill August 4th. T^T But I'll be sure to try at least one chapter every so often. :3 I'll be sure to make it up with very good chapters. Maybe even longer ones. ^^;

Kyoya: Aw, aren't you sweet.

Me: That's sarcasm, isn't it?

Kyoya: Yep...

Me: ...Ass... OKAY! Another chapter. :D

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Tamaki..._**

Kaoru snuggled himself deeper into Kyoya's chest, his eyes heavy with sleep. Hikaru had left them to themselves a mere ten minutes ago. Kaoru was now only in a mood to be by his lover. "Kyoya, I have to go soon." he mumbled sleepily against the Shadow's King suit. He was gently lifted up to his feet, and a hand gently lifted his face. He smiled softly at Kyoya and began pulling away. A tight grip on his wrist made him freeze. "Kaoru. I need to tell you something." Kyoya said. He pulled Kaoru closer, "It's about Hikaru. His shadow, especially." he leaned down to Kaoru's ear, "Listen very carefully to what I'm about to say..."

Downstairs, Hikaru sat up in his and Kaoru's bed. He stared at the closed window. He lifted his hands hesitantly, and approached the window. His fingertips gently touched the board and withdrew his hand. _'No! I won't stoop to my brother's level!'_ he told himself metally. He turned away from the window and then turned back to it. Again, he lifted his hands, this time he actually grabbed the board.

The wood lifted slowly off the window, and Hikaru stopped after just a few inches. He didn't know whether to continue or stop himself completely.

_'Do it.'_

Hikaru froze. The whisper... Was it in his mind or by his ear? He was about to release the board and push it back in place when...

_'Do it...'_

The voice was mezmorizing. Hikaru found himself unable to stop himself as he pulled the board off slowly and set it down. He was met with the light of the moon again. Shaking his head Hikaru reached down to grab the board again.

"You're such a sap."

In an instant, Hikaru was thrown onto his back. His head hit the floor, and he heard a small crack as his mind became blurry. He felt light headed for the first few moments. A groan of pain came out and Hikaru then could feel weight on his stomach. Blinking a few times, Hikaru saw the figure. In the light he could vaguelly make out blonde hair and violet eyes. He was pinned down by his arms tightly, nails digging deep into the flesh. Wincing, Hikaru tried getting up, only to be pinned back down roughly. "You idiot." came the voice above him.

A smirk graced the lips of the shadow, "It's humans like you that amuse me the most." it mocked, "That SHadow King is so pathetic. Letting himself fall for a ___human_. He could have any shadow creature he wanted. He could even have me. But no! He got your brother instead."

Hikaru felt a hot breath on his neck as the shadow inhaled deeply. It was like some wild animal smelling its prey. "I can see why he loves him though." the shadow said with a grin, "You have such a heavenly smell. It's amazing." the shadow almost laughed in satisfaction as it continued to take in Hikaru's smell.

The lights turned on suddenly, blinding Hikaru for a second. He managed to finally get a look of the shadow. A blonde haired, violet eyed boy with an almost princely look on his face. He truelly was stunning...

"Tamaki! Let him go." there was a warning tone in Kyoya's voice as he stood by the door, Kaoru behind him.

The blonde looked up, still smirking, "Well, well. If it isn't the Shadow King." he looked back down at Hikaru, his words directed to Kyoya, "Here to help me finish this kid off?" he shook his head, giving him an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry, Kyoya. But I got him first. And you know I don't like to share." he leaned down quickly, making Hikaru whimper slightly. He inhaled deeply and grinned slowly, "He's smells so delishious." he whispered and looked at Kyoya as he leaned down to Hikaru's neck, "Want a taste?" he asked.

Tamaki's tongue was about to touch Hikaru's neck when he was yanked off of Hikaru and slammed into a wall. Kyoya looked back at Kaoru, "Kaoru! Get Hikaru out of here! I'll take care of Tamaki!" he shouted, keeping a struggling Tamaki against the wall. When Kaoru and Hikaru ran, he listened to them calling and screaming for help. He released Tamaki, and was roughly shoved away by Tamaki.

Circling the Shadow King, Tamaki glared holes into Kyoya, "What happened to you, Kyoya?" he muttered, "What made you want to love such a pathetic little human?" he held his hands in fists, "I remember when you used to only get near a human to just tear them apart." he then let a smirk appear, "Or are you just stringing the little brat along?" He snickered as he heard a starving growl come from Kyoya's stomach, "Sooo, you really _are_ just fooling the brat." he laughed, "And I thought you were really in love." then he glared again, "But still... Why give him so much love? Why not just kill him already? Him _and _his brother?"

Kyoya faultered. Tamaki's words hurt, "You can't kill those you love." was all he could say.

Tamaki growled and once again was against Kyoya's chest, "What about me? I can easily fill Kaoru's place." he leaned closer, "I can do everything just like him." He wasn't surprised when he was shoved back and onto the floor.

"Leave, Tamaki." Kyoya said, "Don't you _ever_ come back." he could hear frantic steps come up the hall.

Tamaki smirked, "Whatever you say, my King." he stood, "But I _will_ get my fill of those twins. I just can't get enough of their smell." he then added quietly, "And I can't get enough of you." he vanished without a word, his figure dissappearing into a near by shadow.

Kyoya stood there. He dropped his head and vanished into the shadows, words playing sadly into his head. _'I'm so sorry, Kaoru...'_

* * *

Me: D: OH NO! KYOYA HAS BEEN LYING?

Tamaki: And now he has another willing sex slave. ;D

Me: Kyoya be pimpin'. XDDDD I won't update for a while, since I'm being booted off. D: But I will work VERY hard for you readers! I'll make it worth your while! :D R&R for more!


	13. No More!

Me: I'M BACK! And I've practically finished this story on paper. :3 Now it's the matter of posting it up. :D I wanna get this done before next wednsday cuz that's when I go back to school. D:

Hikaru: **_*looking at Ana's I.D*_** XDDDD YOU LOOK LIKE A 20 YEAR OLD ASIAN!

Me: SHADDUP! Anyway, here's some chapters for you readers. :3

* * *

**_Chapter 13: No More!_**

Kaoru pulled his sheets closer to him. He stared at the window that was re boarded up. Then he looked at the cieling lights. The bulbs were gone... Behind him, he felt Hikaru shift and then he was held tightly by the waist from behind. They were locked in for the day. The two were forbidden to leave the room for what they did the day before. Now the house was constantly patrolled by maids and servants to ensure that the twins didn't try anything else again.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered behind his twin, "Please... Don't ever let the light in... _Ever_..."

Kaoru understood his brother's fear. Hikaru was nearly traumatized by Tamaki's attack. Kaoru could still remember the cruel intentions reflected in the blonde's violet eyes. He shivered as he remembered Kyoya's words when they last were together...

_"Listen to me very closely." Kyoya pulled Kaoru close, all love and care gone from his eyes, replaced with pure seriousness, "You're brother's shadow is not one to be messed with. You grandmother said I was powerful, but she has never met Tamaki." _

_"Tamaki?" Kaoru questioned. _

_"He's what I consider a murderer. A madman. He kills for fun, for games. He sheds the blood and I get all the blame." he tightened his hold on Kaoru's wrist, making the younger boy wince, "Do not let Hikaru into the light. Tamaki will kill him. And he will kill you." _

_Kaoru nodded slowly, fearful of his lover's words, "Okay... I promise..." _

That was when they were interrupted by a loud thud. Kaoru guessed that was when Tamaki tackled Hikaru. He felt Hikaru's hold on him tighten. "Kaoru... He's going to kill me, isn't he...?" The question made Kaoru panic. He quickly turned in his brother's arms to face him and he took hold off Hikaru's hands, pulling them to his chest, "No, brother. He isn't. I won't let him and Kyoya won't either." he hugged his brother tightly, "You'll be safe with us..." He felt his brother nod against his shoulder, a small wet feeling hitting his skin. _'I've never seen my brother cry...'_ Kaoru thought.

After a few moments, Kaoru released his twin, whispering quietly in Hikaru's ear, "I have to talk to Kyoya. Don't let anyone into the bathroom." he slipped out of the bed and smiled at his twin, "I'll be careful." he added to relax his brother.

The bathroom door shut once Koaru was inside. He clicked the lock closed and approached the window. He took a breath and reached up to the window.

_'Don't do it.' _

Kaoru froze, "Kyoya?" he whispered, pulling his hands back.

_'I don't want you. I'm through with you. I never loved you, Kaoru Hitachiin.' _

The words stung painfully. "What are you saying..? Kyoya?"

_'You were just a toy. A plaything. A little human brat that fell for my act.'_ Kyoya laughed darkly, _'You entertained me for so long. I enjoyed every minute of it.' _

Kaoru felt the stinging of tears in his eyes, "Kyoya... This isn't funny! Quit joking around!" he said, his bottom lip quivering as he felt the urge to cry.

_'I'm not playing, Kaoru. I'm completely serious. But I'm bored of you. I'm tired of you. So, please, go away.' _The tone sounded so calm, so... Empty...

Kaoru stepped back, "Kyoya..." he sobbed and ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him... His heart broken and shattered.

* * *

Me: D: Aw, poor Kaoru! HOW COULD YOU KYOYA-SENPAI!

Kaoru: T^T

Me: R&R? :3


	14. I'll Fill the Void

Me: Another chaptah! :D **xXYaoi-PrincessXx**, this one is for you! :D I hope you enjoy it. :3

* * *

**_Chapter 14: I'll Fill The Hole_**

It'll be fine, my Shadow King. You don't need that human boy. There are many more." Tamaki whispered into Kyoya's ear. He leaned closer to the Shadow King, his chest pressed against Kyoya's back, his breath fluttering against the pale skin of Kyoya's neck, "Or, if you're _really_ desperate, you can have me." he leaned closer and ran his tongue up the Shadow King's neck. A hard shove threw Tamaki to the floor. He smirked up at Kyoya.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again." Kyoya's glasses caught the light of his chambers in the castle, "You have no right to do such actions. You are _not_ my love. You are _not_ my Kaoru!" he bared his fangs at Tamaki, his dark eyes growing even darker with rage toward the blonde on his floor.

In a flash, Tamaki was up again, the smirk still painted on his lips. He took hold of Kyoya's black blazer and pulled the shadow toward him, their chests touching, "But I _can_ be." he leaned closer, his lips only centimeters from Kyoya's, so close he could feel the warm breath of the Shadow King, "My abilities with the shadows gives me the skill to become any face you want." In the bat of an eyelash, Tamaki had taken the form of Kaoru. He smirked up at the King, "You see? I'm just like him... Exactly like him..."

Kyoya looked down at Tamaki. The face, the body, the hair, and even the voice... They all belonged to Kaoru... But the eyes remained violet. They weren't golden like the real Kaoru's. "You can never fool me, Tamaki. Your eyes tell all the lies." he held Tamaki's am tightly, the grip almost bruising the pale skin, "Drop the fade or I'll kill you now." he once again bared his teeth, the fangs catching the light of the room.

The face of Kaoru vanished from Tamaki. He tugged Kyoya closer, "But my King..." he leaned in once again, his eyes holding a desperate look of love, "I just can't be away from you... I can't stand the thought of you with a human boy..." he held Kyoya's face in his hands, "Can't you tell? I want you, my King... I wish to give myself to you..." he moved his lips closer to Kyoya's, "Please..."

Their lips met, Tamaki giving all his love to Shadow King, catching Kyoya off gaurd. The Shadow King tensed as he felt Tamaki toy with his tongue. He felt his heart pound as he felt Tamaki's hands turn to fists, holding his jacket tight. He shivered at the lovely whine that left Tamaki's throat. They pulled apart, and Kyoya wanted more... He was filled with guilt as lust began to try to take over once again.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki rested his head against the other man's shoulder, "Do to me what you've done to Kaoru... Shadow Kiss me..." he beared his neck to the dark eyed man.

The pale, smooth skin looked inviting to Kyoya. He leaned closer to the blonde's neck, lips parting, revealing the points of his sharp fangs. He couldn't resist... He needed something to toy with... And he couldn't have Kaoru... Not anymore.

Tamaki cried out in pleasure as he felt the sharp fangs penetrate his neck. He moaned and held his breath as Kyoya marked his skin again, "Kyoya!" he cried out, his head falling back slightly as Kyoya desperatly licked and kissed his neck. Blood ran down his neck in thin, small lines. He was swept up and soon his back landed against the soft bed of the Shadow King. _'He certainly works fast.'_ Tamaki thought.

Leaning back, Kyoya looked at Tamaki, lines of blood flowing down the blonde's neck. His tongue poked out and licked the crimson fluid from his lips. _'I can't take it... Tamaki's taste is just so good... And Kaoru's absence only makes my lust even stronger!'_ he took hold of Tamaki's shirt and tore it off, the fabric weak against his strength. They fluttered to the floor and he tore off his own upper clothing. Then, Kyoya froze... He shook his head, "No... I... I won't betray Kaoru's love!"

"But Kyoya... You won't be seeing that human ever again." Tamaki's hand reached up, his fingers running down Kyoya's chest, going lower and lower untill they hooked onto the front of Kyoya's pants, "I'll fill the voice..." his voice was soft, pleading for pleasure, "Please Kyoya..."

With a hard shove, Tamaki was soon pinning Kyoya down. "Tamaki! Let me go!" Kyoya's wrists were pinned above him. Tamaki leaned close to his face and Kyoya glared at the boy, "Relase me now, Tamaki!"

"Don't lie to yourself, my King." he leaned down more, his blonde hair brushed Kyoya's face, "You need this... And so do I." He captured Kyoya's lips again in his.

The two stayed there, their tongues fighting. Kyoya became limp and moaned as he played with Tamaki's tongue. The kisses moved from his lips to his neck, and then to his chest. He let out another moan as he felt a hot, wet tongue against his left nipple.

Tamaki nibbled and sucked on the pink bud, his tongue attacking it afterward. He repated the same actions to the other one. "Tamaki! Tama!" He mentally grinned at the sound of the Shadow King moaning his. He felt his eraction pressing against his pants and from the uncomfortable movements Kyoya was making, he guessed that the Shadow King was having the same issue, "Let me relieve yu."

Kyoya made a sound of relief as his pants were undone. He looked up at Tamaki with drunken eyes. His mind wouldn't work anymore, it was filled with sexual thoughts...

"Kyoya... My Shadow King." a shiver crawled up Tamaki's spine as he felt Kyoya's arousal pressing against his own. With a few shifts, Tamaki felt Kyoya's erection against his rear. He moaned in a whining tone, enjoying the feeling. Without wasting any more time, he lifted himself up and began pulling off his pants and underwear. He then moved to take off the Shadow's King's remaining clothing. Soon their bodies rubbed against eachother, the feeling being relaxing and pleasurable.

Beneath Tamaki, Kyoya grew highly impatient. He threw Tamaki under him. Immediatly he began to make his way down to Tamaki's hard cock. He could already feel the heat coming off of the blonde, the warmth fogging the lenses of his glasses. He inhaled the musky scent of Tamaki and gave a slow lick to the shaft, "I love you scent, Tamaki." he breathed. He let his tongue play and tease the tip of Tamaki's member. He enjoyed the moans and whimpers Tamaki let out. _'Even Kaoru couldn't make such sounds...'_

Tamaki was suddenly pulled up and roughly turned around. His back was pressed against Kyoya's chest. He felt a kiss against his neck and then a hot breath aginst his ear, "Just letting you know... I'm not a gentle person." He let out a pained cry as Kyoya bit down roughly on his shoulder and then, he felt the Shadow King push his cock into his anus, pushing painfully and roughly past each ring.

Wasting no time, the Shadow King began tearing in and out of Tamaki's entrance. He held Tamaki tightly against him as he thrusted into the blonde. He gasped and growled eachtime he felt the muscles tighten around him. Cries and screams erupted from Tamaki's throat. A few sobs came as well as the pain increased.

Nails dragged themselves down Tamaki's stomach as Kyoya drowned himself in sexual pleasure. Tamaki held Kyoya's hair tightly in his fist as he moaned and cried out Kyoya's name. He didn't know pain from pleasure now. All he felt was a tension in his lower stomach. His erection was then grabbed and stroked in time with the thrusts.

The room was hot, making their bodies sweat and glisten in the light. Their breathing was heavy, and their hearts beat at the same pace. "Kyoya!" Tamaki cried out, feeling himself about to fall over the edge.

_'Kyoya!' _

Koaru's voice penetrated Kyoya's mind. The Shadow King held Tamaki close as he neared his end. _'My Kaoru...'_

Tamaki let out a cry and trembled violently as he came. A loud moan followed as he felt Kyoya fill him with his own cum. He fell back limp against Kyoya's chest, feeling the shadow behind him breathing heavily, "My King..." he gasped, "I'll always... Give myself to you..." he smiled slightly, "I love you, Kyoya..."

Once again, the blonde was shoved away, a scream coming out at the feeling of Kyoya being torn out of him. He landed face first into the bed. Looking back, Tamaki glared at the raven haired man, "My King..."

"Don't _ever_ say that you love me." Kyoya spat, "Because I'll _never_ love you... I love Kaoru." He got up, redressing himself, "Get through your thick head, Tamaki."

As the Shadow King left, Tamaki frowned, all pleasure gone from his eyes and the violet color turning almost sapphire with hatred, "You leave me no choice, my love." he muttered to himself, "I'll have you to myself soon. That I swear."

* * *

Me: Bad Tama-chan! D: What are you planning!

Tamaki: Cruel things. **_*evil grin*_**

Me: D: R&R If you want moar. :D


	15. I missed you

Me: Back once again! :D I've finished this fic in writing now, officially. And I'm planning something new right after this one. :3 My question is... Would anyone read a Host ClubXDino Crisis crossover fic? Cuz that's my next plan! :D If you don't know what Dino Crisis is then here is Kyoya for an explanation! :D And you better listen cuz I'm paying him 5 bucks a sentence... -_-;

Kyoya: **_*sighs and looks up, unamused*_** Dino Crisis is an action/survival horror video game. It has so far 3 different games. Ana's current favorite is Dino Crisis 2. To sum it up, the story follows the events of the last game, where Regina, the female character from the first game, is on another mission involving a facility located close to the fictional Edward City, where a major anomaly has caused the whole island to be transported back in time to the era of the dinosaurs, along with all the human inhabitants. Regina is sent on a rescue mission with her new ally Dylan Morton, who has a strange connection to the events on the island. The player's control switches between Regina and Dylan at specific points in the game. They have to make it into the city to locate survivors while avoiding being killed and eaten by dinosaurs such as velociraptors, allosaurus, oviraptors, pteranodons, inostrancevia, and many more. Other enemies include-

Me: **_*slaps her hand over his mouth*_** You're just running me into the poor house, aren't you! **_*looks at readers*_** If you want it easier, go to wikipedia and type in Dino Crisis. Because I just lost 45 dollars to Kyoya. D: Anyway, here's another chapter! ^-^

* * *

**_Chapter 15: I missed you..._**

It's been days since Kaoru had last spoken to Kyoya. He never approached windows, never touched a lamp, nor mentioned the Shadow King's name. The Hitachiin's eyes never glowed with happiness, and he seemed sad and alone. Their parents allowed them out of their room, but security in the house was still intense. Maids and servants watched the halls in case the twins attempted anything. For the twins, all their past plans for turning on the lights or opening the windows were gone, replaced with fear and pain...

_'I can't believe it... Why would he want to end it...? Why Kyoya?'_ Kaoru couldn't wrap his mind around Kyoya's words. "It doesn't matter." he said outloud to himself, "If he wants to be that way, then fine!"

"Kaoru?"

Hikaru was at the door when he heard his twin yelling.

"What is it, Hikaru?"

The eldest of the twins approached his brother. He looked at Kaoru in concern, "Kaoru... Do you miss Kyoya?" he asked softly. His hand gently placed itself on Kaoru's shoulder. It was rare when one of them hid their feelings from the other, but Hikaru could easily see past Kaoru's lies. The pain was evident in the younger's golden eyes.

Looking away, Kaoru frowned, "Of course I don't! He could be head, for all I care." Though the words were ture, the thought frightened him. It sent shivers through his skin. But his anger toward the Shadow King was strong... Much stronger than his love now...

"Don't say that!"

Kaoru flinched at his brother's outburst. He looked at Hikaru with worry, "...What?"

"I know you still hurt from what he said, but you _still_ love him! I hear you cry at night, Kaoru! You cry and say his name every night!" he stepped forward and took hold of Kaoru's arms, forcing the younger to look him in the eyes, "Now I'll ask you again... Do. You. Miss. Kyoya." he spoke slowly, but sternly.

They stared at eachother. There was a tense silence as they waited for the other. Then... One of them broke. Kaoru threw himself at Hikaru, clinging to his brother helplessly as he cried into the other's shoulder. "Why! What did I do to make him say those things!" he sobbed.

Hikaru rubbed his brother's back softly in a soothing manner, "It's okay Kaoru... He must have a reason... Some good reason..." he whispered, "Don't worry. Everything'll be okay." But even he wasn't sure if he could trust his own words.

Kaoru rolled over again in his bed. He opened his eyes slowly once he was on his back. The cieling seemed interesting to his eyes, since it was the only place he could look at. Then, with a heavy sigh he whispered to himself, "I can't take it anymore..." and then he tossed and turned a few more times.

"Stop moving already!"

Kaoru looked at the space beside him, "Sorry Hika..." he apologized softly, "I just... I can't sleep..."

"I can tell."

It was quiet for a moment. Once again, there was tension in the air between the two. Kaoru held his breath, worried if his brother was angry at him... "Quit beating around the bush... Go and talk to him already." Kaoru looked to Hikaru in confusion. "I hid a bulb in the bathroom drawer. There's a cieling light hanging in there. Turn it on and shut the door... And be very quiet."

It took a few moments for Kaoru to understand what Hikaru was saying. He stared at his brother in shock. A hard shove to the arm made him wake up. "Go already!" Kaoru nodded quickly and stood up before running to the bathroom. He looked back at Hikaru and smiled slightly, "Thanks Hikaru..." he said softly. He shut the door and blindly started searching for the drawer. His hand touched the handle and he pulled it open. It wasn't long before he grabbed the bulb and pulled it out. He hesitated as he lifted it to his face, _'I don't know... Should I really do this...'_ he thought.

"Hurry up!" Hikaru's voice whispered through the door.

Kaoru finally made a decision. He nodded slightly before grabbing the cieling light and screwing the glass bulb in. The chain hit his nose and Kaoru gripped it tightly. _'Alright...'_ he gave a strong pull, turning the light on.

It was dim, but still strong... _'Strong enough for Kyoya.'_ he thought. He looked around for the Shadow King. His eyes stopped at the corner of the room where the light just barely touched the large bathroom. Onyx eyes looked back at him, the glasses in front of them reflecting the light. "Kyoya..." He suddenly was enveloped in a tight embrace. Shadows caressed his arms as Kyoya held him.

"Kaoru... My rose. I'm so sorry for what I said. I'm so sorry for the pain a caused you." Kyoya released Kaoru and held the boy's hand, "Please forgive me..." he gave a gentle squeeze to Kaoru's hand.

Kaoru stared up at Kyoya. He then slowly let his eyes look away, "You hurt me, Kyoya..." he whispered, "You said you didn't love me... That I was a toy and nothing more..." he began to tremble, "And yet... I still love you..." he shut his eyes tight, tears falling from them, "I still love you, Kyoya. Why did you say those things!"

"I did it to keep you safe."

Kaoru looked up Kyoya.

"It's dangerous to be near me now. Tamaki wants you dead." the Shadow King pulled Koaru close again, "I wanted to keep you away from him. I don't know how much longer I can hide from him." he leaned down and kissed Kaoru's forehead gently, "I don't want him to hurt you... I won't allow that." He then swooped down and claimed Kaoru's lips in his.

The kiss surprised Kaoru, but he returned it regardless. He pulled Kyoya lower to his level, his lips hungry for the Shadow King's. They pulled away and Kaoru looked up at Kyoya, "Kyoya... I love you..." he smiled as his raven haired lover caressed his cheek.

"I love you, too, Kaoru..." Kyoya whispered to the younger boy. he tensed suddenly and pulled Kaoru to his chest tightly, "I can't stay much longer. I can already sense Tamaki coming already." he looked down at his red headed lover with serious dark eyes, "I want you to come back tomorrow. I know a way we can get rid of Tamaki for good." he kissed Kaoru's lips again and held the boy close, "I love you, Kaoru..." he said softly.

Kaoru nodded against Kyoya's chest, "I love you, too, Kyoya. I promise I'll be back tomorrow." he said softly. Yet... He felt a feeling of nervousness in his chest. _'I feel lke somthing bad is bound to happen soon...'_ he thought... And he hoped his feeling wasn't true...

* * *

Me: Well, sadly only one chapter today. D: But I hope it'll hold everyone over for the moment. :3 Also, tell me if you'd read my crossover fic, cuz I wanna know that there'll be people willing to read it. :D R&R everyone! Please and thank you!


	16. No Other Way

Me: Back again! :D My attention is low and my mood is high right now... :D

Kyoya: Whyyyy...?

Me: Criss Angel is on my T.V... **_*droolz*_**

Kyoya: It isn't that hard to do those illusions...

Me: PROVE IT!

Kyoya: **_*shrugs*_** Oooo, he just kissed a girl and a scorpian came out of her mouth... **_*looks at Kaoru, evil grinning* _**

Kaoru: ... **_*runs* _**

Me: Wouldn't that be a show? XDDD New chaptah! :D

* * *

**_Chapter 16: The Plan_**

"Hikaru."

Said twin looked up from his textbook, an interested look on his face.

"I spoke to Kyoya last night. He said I has to return today."

The two were alone in the study, doing work while their parents finished their own business work through a phone. The daily life of the Hitachiin's, you could say. Hikaru set down his pen, "Why...?" After Kyoya broke Kaoru's heart a few days ago Hikaru was not ready to trust the Shadow King completely again. He was still quite upset with the dark master.

"He said he has a plan to get rid of Tamaki." Kaoru said, "Tamaki wants my head, and Kyoya said that Tamaki won't stop untill I'm dead." he looked away for just a second before looking back at his twin, "Kyoya will keep me safe. He's determined to take Tamaki down..." Once again, Kaoru felt an ill feeling in his stomach, "But... I keep getting this feeling that somethin bad is going to happen."

Reaching across the desk, Hikaru held his brother's hand in his, "Hopefully nothing will." he said softly, "Be careful, Kaoru... I still can't trust Kyoya..." He smiled slightly, "But... If you think he'll get rid of Tamaki, then... I have to trust him a little."

Kaoru smiled back at Hikaru. He was somewhat glad his brother was so protective of him. It made him feel wanted and loved. His family drowned him with protectiveness, but Hikaru gave him the right amount... "Thanks Hikaru." he said softly, returning the hold his brother had on his own hand.

That night, Hikaru peered out of the bedroom and into the hall. He could see the maids and servants walking around, listening for anything abnormal. Slinking back into the bedroom, Hikaru shut the door carefully, "Be very quiet, Kaoru. They'll hear you if you talk to loud." he warned his sibling.

In the bathroom, Kaoru was finishing with the light. He looked in Hikaru's direction, "If anyone comes into the room, I should be able to hear them." he said before slowly shutting the door. Just as he was about to close it, Kaoru whispered to Hikaru, "Thank you, Hika." Then, he shut the door closed, clicking the lock to prevent anyone getting in, and reached to the chain hanging from the light.

When the light flickered on, Kaoru immediatly saw the ball of black clothing seated in the corner.

"Hello Kaoru." Kyoya lifted his head, opening his onyx eyes and looking calmly at his lover. He watched Kaoru approach him and sit in front of him. "I didn't think you'd be coming back." he commented calmly.

Kaoru noticed the change in Kyoya. The Shadow King seemed... Serious. No love or affection in his eyes what so ever... Even his own voice sounded grim... _'Please don't say something bad...'_ he thought, the ill feeling coming back to his stomach.

"I'm sure you're wondering what my 'plan' is to get rid of our little problem." Kyoya said, referring to Tamaki. He looked at Kaoru again, his arms crossed over his chest, "Let me start here. Obviously, Tamaki's after you. He's trying to find you at this very moment. He's not stopping, Kaoru, and he won't untill he sees you lying in your own pool of blood." He saw the look of fear in his young companions face, "There's only one way to stop him." he hesitated for a moment, unable to let the words leave. He looked down at the floor, silent. A hand placed itself on his knee. Kyoya took a breath and spoke, not once looking at Kaoru, "You have to kill the Shadow King."

Immediatly Kaoru released Kyoya's knee, his eyes widening at the shadow's words, "...What?"

"All shadows are tied to me. If I die, they all die... You and your family will be able to live easily without hiding indoors."

"No! There has to be another way!" Kaoru grabbed Kyoya's hands, tears already filling his golden eyes, "Please tell me there's something else we can do!"

Pulling his hands out of Kaoru's grip, Kyoya shook his head slightly, "It's the only way. If we kill just him, he'll only come back to life. I'm his life line." when Kaoru looked away from his gaze, Kyoya sighed and made his lover look back up at him, "Kaoru... All I want is for you to be able to live in peace without worrying about your family's fear of the shadows." he gently caressed Kaoru's face, "Please... You and Hikaru need to have your family kill me... Please."

Kaoru sobbed, trembling in Kyoya's hold, "I can't..." he whispered, "I can't do that." he let out a shakey sob, more tears rolling down his face.

"If you don't, Tamaki will keep following me to find you... I can't shake him off forever, Kaoru." Kyoya tried to explain. When the boy failed to listen, he sighed and gently pulled Kaoru to him, cradeling him in his lap, "You'll be putting even Hikaru in danger..."

Kaoru looked away from Kyoya. _'He's right... I will be putting Hikaru in danger.'_ He took a breath to relax himself before slowly nodding.

Kyoya nuzzled Kaoru's hair gently, "Tonight is the last night, my rose. Believe it or not, shadows are the strongest in the day." he held Kaoru out at arms length, looking him in the eye, "And when I make your family attack me... I need to be at my strongest." he stood and pulled Kaoru up with him, "Your family has a cleansing room, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Perfect. Tomorrow, at noon, you and Hikaru will go in there and open every window there is. Then, when I'm there, I want you to run and get your parents. Be afraid when you do. They have to know that you're not planning anything. After that, they'll take it from there."

"And Tamaki?"

Kyoya looked to the shadows around them, making sure that the blonde wasn't near, "I'll handle him." He then pulled Kaoru to him, "I wish we had another way..." he said softly. Kyoya took hold of Kaoru's chin and made the red head look up at him. Their lips met softly in an innocent, sad kiss. "...Never have I felt so much love for a human..." Kyoya confided quietly, "It's strange, actually." he lifted Kaoru's hand, giving a gentle kiss to the knuckles, "I've never had thought that this would happen..."

The Hitachiin smiled at the feel of Kyoya's kiss, the feeling being soft and silky. _'Kyoya... I wish we had more time...'_

"I have to go, Kaoru. We'll see eachother tomorrow." Kyoya slowly and unwillingly released Kaoru's hand. He leaned in again, kissing Kaoru once more, savoring the feel of his lover's lips. _'I'll miss this... I'll miss you, Kaoru...'_ he thought sadly as Kaoru pulled the chain and shut off the light, _'But it has to be done... For your safety.'_

* * *

Me: Anyone gonna hate me now? XD

Kaoru: YOU'RE A TERRIBLE PERSON!

Me: I know. XD Kyoya, are you gonna pull a MindFreak after all?

Kyoya: **_*holding a scorpion*_** Nah. :3

Me: Well, R&R everyone! :D Thanks!


	17. Not Goodbye

Me: Back again! I'm gonna try and put up the last chapters today. :D Cuz I go back to school on Wednsday, and tomorrow I'll have no connection to the computer. So, this'll hopefully be the finale! :3

Kyoya: **_*playing with the scorpion still*_** Hey, Kaoru. I can make him dissappear. **_*grins*_**

Kaoru: Really?

Me: Uhhh... This won't end well on Kaoru's part. O_O If you don't know Criss Angel, you don't know gross and weird. Anyway, NEW CHAPTER! Hopefully chapters. :3

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Not Goodbye_**

It felt like eternity. Kaoru and Hikaru could feel the tension as time slowly passed by. Hikaru could tell that Kaoru was the most troubled. Just by looking he could see Kaoru was in pain. _'This must be killed him...'_ he thought sadly. Kaoru was seated across from him as they say at the table in the study. They may have looked engrossed in their work but they were both just thinking of Kyoya's plan. Hikaru looked up at the clock on the wall. _'Eleven fifty-five... We should get going...'_ he stood up and gave Kaoru a look that said everything.

Together they walked to the cleansing room in the farthest area of the mansion's first floor. They looked casual to the maids and servants, as if they were only going to be protected. Everyone could tell the two were still suffering from the attack days earlier.

They entered the large room. Hikaru allowed Kaoru to go in first, and ensured that no one was following. He shut the door closed and looked back to his twin, "Okay. Start opening the windows." he said. They acted quickly and began pulling off boards from the windows. Slowly, light began to enter the large room. It made the room look more welcoming. Less intimdating to the twins...

Both twins seemed frightened when they heard gaging and coughing behind them. Looking back, they saw Kyoya somewhat doubled over. "Kyoya!" Kaoru quickly said, the sight of his Shadow King ill already worrying him.

Kyoya gave a slight nod as a greeting as he stood straight, "Oh God... I think I'm gonna be sick..." he muttered as he approached the two Hitachiin's, "It smells disgusting in here. Be ready to look away if I puke..." he warned, half jokingly to lighten his own mood.

Hikaru gave a slight smile at Kyoya's small sarcasm. His eyes caught his own shadow, and Hikaru could help but flinch. "Relax." he heard Kyoya say, "I shook Tamaki off earlier today. It'll take him a while to find me."

Kyoya adjusted his thin rimmed glasses, "Now, he should be soming soon, so go and find your grandmother and tell her I'm here." he looked at Kaoru and was somewhat saddened that Kaoru wasn't looking at all at him. Kyoya sighed mentally, "She'll take care of the rest..."

The eldest of the two nodded and took hold of Kaoru's hand, "Come on, Kaoru." he tugged the younger twin with him and they headed for the door. As Kaoru let Hikaru pull him, he looked back to Kyoya. The Shadow King didn't look at him... The door shut behind him and Kaoru let one thought come to him, _'I love you, Kyoya...'_

Once the twins were gona, Kyoya heard them running, screaming in fear for their grandmother. "So it begins..." He said softly. Not a second after, his sneses caught something, or some_one_ in the corner.

"I finally found you."

Kyoya turned quickly and gave a light smile, "Ah, Tamaki." his smile slowly became a smirk, "Good afternoon."

The violet eyed shadow crossed his arms over his chest, "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. Then he then heard the twins screaming in the above floor. Tamaki slowly grinned, "So, you finally got the nerve to take action on them?"

"Guess it just took some time." The Shadow King then grinned, "Care to join me?" He allowed Tamaki to approach him. He knew it was wrong... But earning Tamaki's trust was part of his plan as well. He felt Tamaki pull him down and press a dark kiss to his lips. A short kiss, and Kyoya could feel the cruelness in Tamaki's kiss...

"I call dibs on the brat." Tamaki quickly released Kyoya after his reffering to Kaoru. His grin only grew when the door slammed itself open and he saw the entire Hitachiin family storm in, the twins held protectivly by their parents. The two shadows watched as the elderly Hitachiin woman stepped out and stare at them.

"It's really you." she said, "The Shadow King." she looked at Tamaki, "And if it isn't the infamouse backstabber, Tamaki. A rare sight to see you both together."

Kyoya offered a sinister smirk, "A rare sight, indeed. And it's even rarer sight to see the famouse Kiyoshi Hitachiin and her entire family. You're well known with my shadows. All are afraid to you. Good day, Kiyoshi." he gave a polite bow and bared his fangs, "And good-bye."

Kaoru and Hikaru didn't know how, but the room was quickly swallowed in back, the floor remained a lovely white marble, but the walls were shrouded in shadows. Kyoya and Tamaki had vanished, only their voices were heard. _'How did he do that?'_ Kaoru asked himself. He shivered as he heard Kyoya's laughter, mixed in with other mad giggles and snickers.

"Can't catch what you can't see?"

Never had the twins heard Kyoya sound so... Insane... So mad. Tamaki's own laughter appeared alongside Kyoya's, and it made Hikaru shrink back in fear.

"I'll catch you regardless!"

Their grandmother never had used such a voice before. They could tell she intended on on finishing Kyoya's reign as Shadow King... _'It's what she always wanted to do...'_

Hidden in the shadows, Kyoya looked for a moment to throw himself at the elderly Kiyoshi. _'I have to make myself defenseless... Catch her when she's ready.'_ and he saw his chance. Quickly, he leapt out and threw himself at the old woman. She was ready, that much he knew. But Kyoya wasn't ready for the pain he was about to feel. Pressure pushed itself into his chest, it was followed by a fire in his skin. The Shadow King couldn't hold back the cry of pain. He fell hard and the shadows shattered around them. In the sidelines, Tamaki only stared in shock as Kyoya lied on his side at the elderly woman's feet. He knew what was going to happen... He knew that his own life was over. Tamaki could only leave the Shadow King, and wait for his, and the other shadows' fate.

Kaoru watched his lover writher at his grandmother's feet. A single tag had brought him down... He could see the burn spreading across Kyoya's chest through the fabric of his clothing. A hand held his and Kaoru knew it was Hikaru. The youngest twin held back the urge to throw himself at Kyoya, the urge to comfort the injured shadow. Kaoru could only watch Kyoya as his parents and maids ushered him and Hikaru out of the room. Tears traced his eyes and he felt pain in his own heart at the sight. _'Kyoya... Is this really... The end...?'_

* * *

Me: Don't hate meh! D:

Tamaki: I hate you! D:

Me: I don't care about _your_ opinion, Tama-chan! Anyway, R&R! :D Please!


	18. Farewell

Me: FAAAA! T^T I had to type this twice... My computer decided to magically hit the back button when I was CLOSE to the end! WHY!

Tamaki: Cuz you didn't look...?

Me: I was so close... T^T

Kaoru: It's okay. **_*pats her head*_** Just retype it.

Me: Another chapter. T^T Please don't press back, Mr. Computer.

* * *

**_Chapter 18: Farewell_**

"Kaoru! You can't go in there! Not yet!" Hikaru tried desperatly to stop his younger twin from entering the cleansing room, "Grandmother already said he's alive! You'll see him later today!" But all his please were ignored. Kaoru was hell bent on seeing Kyoya alone.

"I have to see him, Hikaru. I have to see him before they finish him off..." Kaoru stopped at the door, "I just want to be alone with him... If only for a minute..." Without another word, Kaoru unlatched Hikaru's grip from his wrist and opened the door before shutting it behind him.

The sun was still spilling into the large room. Kaoru leaned against the door, admiring the decorations of the room. His house really did need the light... As he looked around, Kaoru saw the Shadow King...

Kyoya was chained to the wall, his wrists pinned down in a way that made it look like a crucifix. His head was down, his black hair hiding his face even more than it normally did. The elegant upper clothing he used to wear had been torn off, leaving Kyoya's upper half bare. His chest was decorated in tags, pinned to the pale flesh. Kaoru could see the burns around each tag, and lines of red blood ran down Kyoya's chest and abdomen. His body shook with every pained breath he let out...

Approaching the Shadow King, Kaoru reached up to caress Kyoya's face, wanting to comfort his lover...

"Don't bother..." Kyoya looked at Kaoru, making the boy stop his actions. He offered a slight smile, "It might look painful, but really, I'm fine..." his eyes told a different story. They were filled with held in pain... "It'll be over soon, my rose..."

"Please don't remind me..."

Kaoru and Kyoya stared at eachother, silent as ever. They didn't need to speak to tell eachother how they felt. It was obvious that nither wanted this to happen. All they wanted now was to be together... To be alone.

"I kind of wish we never had met..."

Kaoru looked up in worry, "What...?"

Kyoya looked away, "You wouldn't have to go through this pain..." he shut his eyes in shame, "I'm so sorry, Kaoru... For everything..."

"Don't be." Kaoru reached up and caressed Kyoya's cheek, giving the Shadow King a smile, "I enjoyed every minute of our relationship. Even if there was some times that I was scared, or worried about you... I regret nothing..." he slowly let his smile fade, "I just wish it didn't end like this..."

"I wish it didn't end at all..." Kyoya corrected. He leaned into Kaoru's touch, wishing that this really wasn't the end of their relationship, "You should go..." he said softly. He felt a cold feeling when Kaoru's moved his hand away from his skin.

"I love you, Kyoya..."

"I love you, too, Kaoru."

The time came. For Kaoru, it came far too quickly. He didn't want to follow his family to the cleansing room. He didn't want to go and face Kyoya's death. He didn't want any of it! But he had to... Their love wasn't meant to survive, he knew... But it was still a painful thing to see... The death of his only love...

The room didn't look so inviting... It didn't feel warm and sweet like in the morning... Kaoru could see the look in his grandmother's eyes... _'Finally, she can fulfill her goal of killing the Shadow King...'_ he thought.

"Evening, Shadow King." the Hitachiin elder greeted coldly. She stood strong as Kyoya glared at her from his place against the wall. She could only give him the same cold stare as she continued, "It's time to end our suffering."

Kyoya looked at her coldly, "Very well, Kiyoshi... Give me your best shot." Out of nowhere, Kyoya felt a sting of pain as a whip cracked and hit his face, his glasses being thrown off and onto the floor. A red line was on his cheek, and it seeped blood. He looked back to the elderly woman, looking unphased by the hit.

Kiyoshi smirked as one of her assistants held the whip, "I may not fight shadows anymore, but still, I won't let your death be an easy one." she said, "Zephyr! Haku!" Two servants, one blonde, the other a red head, stood at her side. The red head was the one that had hit Kyoya but they both had the same whip.

Kaoru's eyes widened as his grandmother's cruelty.

"Kill him." was the elder woman's only words. In seconds, Zephyr and Haku struck at the Shadow King's flesh. The only thing Kyoya could do was scream out in pain as each whip took turns hitting his skin, leaving a bright red mark on his pale flesh. The wounds broke, bleeding slowly.

_'Why does this hurt so much?'_ Kyoya asked himself through the pain. Normally, wounds like these were nothing to him. As one leather whip lifted up into the air, Kyoya felt something drip onto his cheek.

Oil...

The drops started to burn him, and Kyoya realized that it was purified oil. _'No wonder this hurts like hell!'_ he thought painfully.

Kaoru looked away as Kyoya was beaten. _'I can't watch! I can't take it!'_ he thought angrily. His ears suddenly caught the sound of two swords sliding out from their sheaths(sp?). He gasped, _'No!'_ Kaoru chose the wrong moment to lift his eyes to Kyoya...

Kyoya froze suddenly, his black eyes wide and filled with panic. He was still for a moment, tensed... From between his thin lips, a slow flood of blood spilled out. In each of his sides was a sword, penetrating straight through his sides. His body jerked as Zephyr and Haku pulled out the blades. Even more blood spilled from the holes, painting his pale body crimson.

Kaoru stared in horror at the sight. He couldn't move as Kyoya was unchained and thrown down in a limp heap. The only sound Kaoru could hear from the Shadow King was the choking sound as more blood came out of his mouth.

"Let him die there." Kiyoshi said emotionlessly, "Shadows fade when they die." she eyed Kyoya, no emotion in her eyes, "And with their King gone, all shadows will die."

One by one, everyone left... Except for the twins. Kaoru quickly ran to Kyoya.

"Kaoru! No!"

Avoiding his brother's hand, Kaoru ran to his Shadow King, falling to his knees and his side, "Kyoya!" he cried. He lifted the Shadow King up, cradling him carefully in his arms.

Kyoya gazed up at Kaoru, his eyes already losing all light of life. He leaned into Kaoru hold slightly, his body becoming numb slowly as he felt himself die... Little tears fell on his cheeks. He looked back up to see his young love crying.

"Kyoya..." Kaoru sobbed softly, his tears falling onto the shadow's face. A hand grabbed his shoulder, "Come on, Kaoru... I don't want you to watch him fade..." Kyoya was pulled out of Kaoru's grip by Hikaru and Kaoru began to fight against his twin as he was pulled away from Kyoya.

"No! Let me go, Hikaru! I can't leave him!" Kaoru kicked and flailed as he was dragged out the room. He could already see Kyoya's body fade, "No! Kyoya!"

From his place on the floor, Kyoya gave a faint, faint smile. In his already fading mind, he held one last thought, _'I love you, Kaoru... I always will...'_ He faded and the room was left empty. No shadow held life now. The Shadow King had died and alongside him were the shadows he controlled.

* * *

Me: D: KYOYAAA!

Kyoya: Yes~?

Me: Never mind... -_-; Kyoya's reign as Shadow King tis over! D: But does the story say complete yet? I think NOT! HAHAHA! :D R&R!


	19. Epilogue

Me: LAST CHAPTER! :D The finale to Shadow King is finally here! After so much time, I have the end. D: Anyone upset?

Tamaki: I am!

Me: And I should care why? XD EPILOGUE! :3 Read and enjoy! It might make a few smiles after what happened last chap.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

**_-Kaoru's P.O.V-_**

The Shadow King considered as the most powerful creature in the history of shadows. No human nor shadow could out match his strength and intelligence. No human could resist his looks and charm, either. He was powerful, smart, and beautiful. But in the end, the smallest thing killed him. He died for love... He died for me...

It's been almost a year since Kyoya died and faded from life. My family and life had changed completely. Mom and dad returned to work, happy to be able to actually do their jobs in person that through a phone. Grandmother returned to her old home to spread the news of her accomplishment. The windows in the house were uncovered, and every light was turned on. The last thing left was for me and Hikaru to go to school.

A new school year was beginning, and my parents thought it best for us to be put in Ouran Academy. Since we were young, Hikaru and I wanted to be here... So... Why am I still so unhappy...?

_'Because he's not here...'_

That's right... No Shadow King... No fun...

**_-Normal P.O.V-_**

Kaoru walked down the halls of Ouran with his twin by his side. His head was down, he avoided any eyes. He hardly spoke since he watched his lover die a year ago. Everyone thought that was just him. That he wanted to be a little difficult and childish. Only Hikaru knew why his brother was doing such thing.

"Kaoru, you really need to cheer up. It's been a year. Do you think Kyoya would want you to be this way?" Hikaru said in an attempt to wake his brother from his depression. Kaoru remained silent and kept his head down. Hikaru sighed in defeat, "You're a real handful, bro." he muttered, shoving his brother slightly.

The shove was out of the blue and Kaoru stumbled to the side from surprise. His bag dropped from his hands as he bumped into someone beside him, "I'm so sorry!" he quickly apologized. He saw a black notebook fall to the floor from the stranger. Kaoru quickly dropped to pick both things up off the floor.

"It's fine. Don't freak out about it."

Kaoru froze in fear at the voice. _'It can't be him... Not him!'_ he had to hide his panic as he looked up and saw familiar violet eyes. "Tamaki..." Hikaru's voice whispered. **_(Me: XD AHA! You thought it was Kyoya-senpai. PHAIL! XD Just kidding. Continue.)_ **

"Hm?" the blonde tilted his head and smiled, "Yeah. You must have heard of me around the school. Tamaki Suoh." he gave another playful smile, "You two must be the Hitachiin twins."

Kaoru stood up slowly as Hikaru answered for both of them. "Yeah, we are. How'd you know?"

"Word travels fast around here."

Kaoru was silently taking a look at Tamaki, _'He sure looks like Tamaki... But... He doesn't give off the same feeling as him...'_ he remembered the black note book, "Oh! Here." he said quickly, holding it out to Tamaki, who only laughed slightly.

"It's not mine. I kind of stole it from my friend. He's always writing in it. I got curious." Tamaki said playfully.

"Curiousity killed the cat, Tamaki."

This time, Kaoru froze with shock. He looked to the direction of where the familiar voice came and nearly cried right there. The owner oft he voice stopped as well, looking at Kaoru.

"Hey Kyoya. Finally caught up to me, didn't you?" Tamaki noticed the two staring at one another, "Have you two met...?" he asked uncertainly.

The raven haired boy smiled softly, his eyes still looking at Kaoru, "You could say that." he said calmly. Kaoru could only stare at him in shock.

Hikaru quickly thought of giving the two some time alone, "Uh, hey, Tamaki!" he said, taking hold of Tamaki's arm, "Show me around the school for a bit!" he smiled cheerfully, hoping that Tamaki was still as smart as he was as a shadow. "Certainly!" the blonde said, leading Hikaru down the hall, leaving the two boys alone.

Kaoru stood there, looking into Kyoya's onyx eyes. He felt the urge to cry as he took in the familiar sight of Kyoya. Tears brimmed his eyes. _'Kyoya... Is it really you?' _

"...Kaoru Hitachiin..." Kyoya said softly.

"Kyoya... The Shadow King..."

Kyoya smiled a bit more, shaking his head slightly, "Not the Shadow King anymore... I'm a normal human now... I'm Kyoya Ootori." he he stepped closer to Kaoru, "What surprises me is that... Tamaki doesn't remember anything... But I do... I remember our entire relationship... Nothing else..." he gently lifted his hand and caressed Kaoru's face, "Perhaps our love made me keep remembering..." he said softly.

Kaoru leaned into the familiar touch. He held Kyoya's hand as it gently pet his cheek, and he tilted his head so his lips could kiss the palm. Kyoya smiled softly at the kiss, remembering how those lips felt before. They still held the same feeling as before. He suddenly flinched and pulled his hand away, "Ow! What the hell?" he looked at his palm, and gave a slight laugh at Kaoru's actions.

"You've been Shadow Kissed." Kaoru said calmly, smiling even more than he ever did before, "I missed you, so much Kyoya..." he hugged the ex-Shadow King, "I love you." He felt Kyoya return the hold. Kyoya smiled once more, "I love you, too, my elegant rose." he said softly.

Kaoru and Kyoya were full of joy. They knew that now there would be no more hiding, no more fear, no more lies... Finally they could be out together in the open without worry... Finally they could be together...

**_End :3_**

* * *

Me: End! :D What do you think? :3 And I have epic news. I'm already working on a TamakiXKyoya fic, that has drama, more romance, **SMUT**. XD And abuse and tears and booze. MAN! It has everything! :D Except strippers. It's lacking in the stripper department... Hmmm... **_*evil smile*_** Kyoya?

Kyoya: NO!

Me: Aw. T-T I wanted to see a Kyoya stripper. XDD Anyway, R&R! It'll make my finale happy! x3 And wait untill my TamakiXKyoya fic starts! It hasn't been completely and properly started so you'll have to wait. But I have some good one-shots that'll fill your tummies in the mean time. :3 Well, again, R&R! :D Thanks for all the lovely reviews the entire time!


	20. Authors Note

**Hello, readers/reviewers/commenters!**

**For once this note isn't bad! (:**

**On the contrary, I have something for the reviewers and readers. Please follow this link to a video I made on YouTube, it's something VERY special for you guys for all that you've done for me.**

**http: / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = dz2me WT _ wsA**

**Just take out all the spaces and and put it in your address bar. It should take you to a video for you.**

**Lots of love to my readers/reviewers~**

**I'll try to update soon! **

**xAna-ChristXx **


End file.
